Christian's Diary
by AnnaJessieDiaz
Summary: Fifteen year old Ana and Fifteen year old Christian are bestfriends who are falling in love. Why all of a sudden Christian ignores her?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FIFTY SHADES TRILOGY.**

**CHAPTER 1: HOW THEY MET**

What kind of a field trip is this? We just went to the herbal garden of Seattle, Washington and it is really boring. As a freshman, I would really like to focus more on how to become sociable rather than knowing what those herbal medicines are. Well, at least I had a chance to come here in Washington DC.

We are the students of Seattle High School. Nothing much is fun there. Well, life is never fun. My father, town's chief police, Ray Steele is so quiet. He rarely talks to me. He never asked how I've been. My mother, Carla on the other hand left us for a man named Bob. Yes, I know he earns a lot but that's not a valid reason to forget us. Funny is that she also left Bob for a very old man. I don't know his name but I know he's a multi-billionaire. That's why people call me the whore's daughter. That title hurt the shit out of me but I got used to it. I had that nickname since I was seven.

Someone bumped into me, causing myself to realize that I have been drowning in reminiscing. I didn't even notice that my classmates were already scattering around the herbal garden. I ran around and stood in front of this two feet tall plant with a white flower. I know what this is. It's a catnip.

"Miss Steele, I notice you weren't paying any attention." I tensed as Mr. Hoffman's eyes turned so mad at me. My Gosh! My hands were shivering.

"I am paying attention." I told him with a shaky voice.

"Really? Well, do you mind telling me what plant this is?" He asked me as he pointed out to the catnip.

"It's a catnip, Sir." I sound like I wasn't sure.

"Give me the scientific name." My eyes went huge as saucers and I don't know how to react. I stuttered and played with my fingers. What's worse is that there are a lot of people watching me now. Crap! This is going to be so embarrassing.

"Nepeta Cataria" I heard an angelic voice whisper beside me. This is make it or break it! With all the courage I have, I answered Mr. Hoffman, "Nepeta Cataria" He nodded and I breathed in relief. He walked out and muttered, "Whore's daughter". I tried to pretend I wasn't affected at that.

I looked at who's beside me and smiled. It was the newest student in town, Christian Grey. Carrick and Grace are his parents and he has two siblings. He's the most gorgeous guy I met; Tousled copper hair, gray eyes and masculine figure. I never spoke to him before. It's probably because he is the most intimidating person on earth and people around here define him as 'out of reach'.

"Thanks" I told him shyly.

"It's nothing, Ana." His voice sounded so soft. I raised my brow at that. "You know my name?" How come he does?

"You're the Chief Police's daughter" He stated and I just needed to tell myself to stop assuming. Okay, he is very handsome and he can magnetize all the girls he pass by while me? Look at me . . . Just an average girl. Five feet four inches tall with long brown hair and pale skin and blue eyes. That's not beautiful.

"Yeah" That's all I needed to say. He didn't reply. He focused on taking photos of those herbal plants. I bit my lip and walked out from him. Why did I even expect he'll open up a topic? Guys like him don't like to talk to girls like me.

The whole hour was spent looking at herbs. Well, my mind just seemed to wonder about Christian a lot. I'd look at him miles away. He's just so attractive and beautiful. That's one huge factor that makes me sure that he won't like me. Ana, why are you thinking about of him liking you? This is totally not you! Cut those thoughts about Christian away! And stop looking at him!

Few minutes passed by and I took a glance at him once more. He was not taking photos of those plants with deeper names I cannot remember. He looks so beautiful. No inch of him can be spelled as ugly. How could he be? Atty. Carrick Grey is handsome and his compassionate wife, Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey is beyond striking. His older brother, Elliott is a senior in our school and his little sister, Mia is going to be a freshman next year. His siblings are energetic and he remains . . . mysterious. I wonder why.

"Field trip's over. Let's go!" Mr. Hoffman announced and we found our way to the lining buses. I took my bus and sat down the very back. I am not so good with people and socializing is like meeting one person who can ruin your life.

It didn't take long before I felt someone sit beside me. I looked at him and I am thankful I stopped to gasp. It's the handsome, Christian Grey again. He smiled at me and my breath was taken away. "Ana" He said my name.

"Christian" My lips stretched upward for a smile.

The bus started to drive away and Christian asked, "So you enjoyed what we did?" I looked at him like I cannot believe he was talking to me. "Uh . . . no—not r-r-really." This isn't me! I don't stutter!

"Herbs aren't really that interesting at all." He spoke in a funny way. He rolled his eyes and giggled. I looked at him with a grin plastered on my face. He was laughing like a little kid and he asked me, "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Nothing. It's just that I thought you were intimidating." That was the first ever confident statement I told him. He playfully punched my arms and laughed, "Intimidating?! Wow!" I found myself laughing along with him. The thing is there were not humoring words said but we were giggling like crazy people.

When our laughter faded, he started the conversation by, "Tell me something about yourself, Ana."

I told him I love reading books and he told me he loved to play the piano. I never had a relationship and neither has he. I told him I stayed my whole life in Forks while he came from Europe. We went from telling our hobbies to our personal lives. I told him the tragic story of my life and he never showed boredom as he listened. His life was a contrary to mine. His life is perfect and he was surrounded by angelic people.

"It's nice knowing you, Christian." My voice was sincere. It's nice to have a friend around, a friend that won't refer to you as a whore's daughter.

"Likewise, Ana." He teased and I giggled.

It didn't take long before he fell asleep. His head rested on my shoulder.

**Christian is fifteen here and as well as Ana. **

**Thank you guys. Please please review. Tell me what you think. Please.**

**~Anjelie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry. I didn't know the link of My Mirror new chapter did not work. Anyway, just check it out. Thanks for the last reviews by the way.**

**CHAPTER 2: HOW HE SAVED HER**

**APOV**

Weeks passed by and I cannot deny how I was quickly falling in love with Christian. We had gotten really close since that day from the field trip. He was different from what I thought he was. He is exceptionally kind and talented and he also is the funniest man on earth. He is also humble. Even though he came from a rich family, he wanted to study in a public school because he wants a normal high school. Something about his eyes tell me that something from his past isn't happy at all and I have enough patience to know what's that.

We went to theatre together and he'd come to my house. I'd go to his sometimes and his family is very nice. I had gotten close to Mia also. After school, he would drive me home. We pretty much did everything together. We studied and he taught me how to play the piano.

Each time we did something together, I just fell in love. I don't want him to know because I strongly believe that he wouldn't fall for someone like me. It's such a miracle how he stayed friends with me even though they call me 'The Whore's Daughter'. Christian didn't care and I am happy about that.

"So tell me, do you like playing the piano?" Christian asked me as we were walking down the hall. He has math and I got English. He's just walking me towards my next class.

"Not as much as I'd like to play the guitar." I told him.

"Really? You play one? How come I never saw you play that before?" He asked in a surprise tone.

"Well, I had one when I was seven. My mom bought it for me and I had it for six months. Mom left and Dad was drunk. He grabbed the guitar and broke it. I cried two weeks for that." That memory was a hint on how my childhood seemed so dark. Christian remained silent. His face turned so serious.

Then, we were standing outside my classroom and I said, "See you later in the cafeteria, Christian." He smiled that breathtaking smile at me before he walked out of my sight. I entered my English class and everyone looked at me with those tiger looking eyes. I am used to this. People hate me here.

I sat down my class and all I can hear our whispers from my classmates. I really don't know what they are talking about but I don't care at all. The whispers turned into laughter of excitement and I can see the teacher's getting mad now.

"Miss Leila, what's the laugh all about?" He asked that brunette cheerleader.

"Nothing, Mrs. Johnston." She smiled and Mrs. Johnston rolled her eyes and proceeded back to her lesson.

Leila Williams is the school's most popular girl even as a freshman. How can't she be? Her parents are rich and to be honest, she is extremely beautiful. The only problem about her is that she believes that she's the most beautiful girl and she hates me so much and I don't even know why.

I shook my head at that. I don't want to think about Leila today. I tried to focus on my English class but all I can ever think about is my best friend, Christian. Well, deep inside I don't want to be just best friends with him. I just have this feeling that we will be more. After all, he and his family are the only people I know who don't discriminate me because of what my mother did.

The bell rang and Leila screamed, "Lunchtime everyone, a particularly interesting lunchtime." Everyone laughed at her and I don't exactly know what she meant by that. Never mind!

I just stood up and carried my bag. I went to my locker and placed my books. I smile everytime I open my locker door. There's a photo of me and Christian attached to it. It was taken by Mia when we were having dinner. I stared long at it before closing my locker door.

I found my way to the cafeteria . . . and this is weird. The freshmen were sticking in one place and they look like they are holding back their laughter. I just sighed and searched for Christian.

I was walking but then, I found myself on the ground. Damn! That rich dude, Tristan did it on purpose. "Oops! Sorry" He was smiling and I just stared badly at him. As I stood up, he pushed me. "Ooops, Sorry again."

I stand up and he pushes me again. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

He smirked, "Daughters of a whore like you should stoop down the ground." My eyes turned red at what he said and as I was about to turn away, I felt someone push me again. "OUCH!" I moaned in pain as my head hit the table.

"Oh my Gosh" I whispered as I saw the table having blood. I touched my forehead and winced at the pain. My forehead is bleeding. I looked back and saw that it was Leila.

Oh so this was all the whispers about?!

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"We are just saving Christian Grey." What? This is all about Christian?!

"Christian is just my best friend!"

"Exactly. You know what? He shouldn't be hanging out with a girl like you. You are probably like your mother. I heard that she's with a really, really old man now. Yep, your mother is a gold digger . . . and you are too! Why would you be friends with him?! We know the reason. You want his money!"

"That's a lie!" I cannot stop the tears now.

"No, it's not! It is the truth! Why would he even want to be friends with you? You are a daughter of a whore?! Listen to me, you are a daughter of a whore!" I was about to stand up but everyone just threw their food at me. I didn't know what to do. I covered my face and cried.

The pain from my wound hurt as I felt an apple hit it. "Christian, Christian, Christian" I said his name many times. Where is he? Why isn't he here? I need him so much.

People threw their lunch at me and I never humiliated like this before.

Then . . .

"Asshole, you motherfucking asshole!" I heard someone swear and I uncovered my face. My heart soared as I saw Christian punching the boys who are throwing their food at me.

The best things are Elliott was there to punch boys too and Leila's face was so priceless. Tears stopped flowing. It should . . . because my savior is here. As the students sat shocked at what they were doing, Christian turned red.

"WHO THE HELL LED THIS?! WHO THE HELL LED THIS?!" He looked so scary. I never saw him like this before. Everyone pointed out at Leila and Christian's face turned redder than ever.

He walked slowly towards Leila and she is so scared. Her eyes did not take off of my Christian's face. Then, all of a sudden we all gasped as Christian punched her. Leila's nose bled and he said to her, "Don't ever hurt my bestfriend again."

He looked around everyone's shocked expression and spoke, "I don't care how old you are and what your gender is. If you hurt my bestfriend, I will beat the shit out of you." With that, he took my hand and pulled me outside.

When we reached the parking lot, he took off his coat and made me wore it. He took out a towel and wiped it all over my face. He must have noticed the wound so we went inside again to the clinic. We were silent as the nurse treated me. Christian is extremely mad and he still hasn't cooled down.

When the nurse left, I whispered, "Thank you"

He responded to me by kissing my forehead. I cannot believe that just happened. He . . . He . . . He . . . kissed my forehead! Oh my! I tried to stay still but deep inside, my heart is beating so fast.

Then, he pulled me in for an embrace. "No one will ever hurt you again."

**Please review Guys! Thank you soooo much!**

**~Anjelie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Guys so much. This isn't the typical teenagers fall in love story. This is going to be very different. In the later chapters, there will be major twists.**

**CHAPTER 3: HOW HE IS CHANGING HER LIFE**

**APOV**

A week had passed since that traumatic cafeteria incident. I have been staying in Christian's house. Of course, I didn't sleep right next to him. They offered me the guest room. Also, I thought it would be great to sleep right next to Christian. Ana, please don't think of provocative thoughts about your bestfriend!

"Those kids shouldn't be treating you like that at all. If I was your parent, I'd transfer you to another school." Grace was the most emotional one. After she heard what happened, she didn't scold Christian about what he did to Leila.

"Ray doesn't care" I told her and she just shrugged and continued to drink her glass of milk. I like Grace. I never had someone prepare milk for me at night and I am glad I experienced that with Grace.

I took a deep breath and said, "Thank you so much, Grace for everything. I am not used to this. It's nice to know that there are people who wouldn't think that I am a whore's daughter."

She looked at me with pitiful eyes and said, "Ana, Dear, what your mother did was her fault. It's not your fault that you are born of that . . . woman. You are an exquisite girl, Ana. Don't doubt that." She hugged me afterwards and I never felt secured.

That night, I walked upstairs to the guest room but I stopped by as I saw Christian standing alone in the terrace. He was thinking of something really deep so I decided to know what it is. I went to stand right next to him and he didn't seem to mind my presence.

"What's gotten you serious?" I asked him.

"Have you thought about the future?" He replied by asking another question.

"Well, I am not certain of the career I'm going to get nor the husband I'll have but I will make sure one thing." My voice was serious and promising. This has been my dream.

"What's that one thing?" He questioned.

"That one thing I am going to make sure is that I am going to be a great mother to my kids. I won't be like Mom." My voice went hard. If there is one person I despise the most, it is my Mom. How can she leave us like this? Didn't she know that she ruined my life?

"That's reasonable" That's all Christian said.

"What about you, huh? What do you want your future to be?"

He replied instantaneously, "I just want a happy life. I want to marry the girl of my dreams and I want to own a very prestigious company." Wow. He does dream big.

"Not any kids in your head?"

"No, I don't want to have kids." My lips curled up at that. Kids are so innocent and loving. Why wouldn't he want one?

"Why wouldn't you want kids?" I asked. If we are going to end up together, I don't want to be childless just because he doesn't want one. Ana, please! Christian won't ever see you that way. Stop dreaming of impossible things.

"I was abused until I was four, Ana. It was the pimp of my crackwhore of a mother." He spoke those words and I was dumbfounded. Wh-wha-what? He experienced that? I covered my mouth. How could this be? I felt really bad for him. I imagined a gray eyed child being abused and it just made my heart ache. The thought of Christian being hurt, cuts me to the core.

Christian added, "He saw my chest as his ashtray, Ana. He even killed my Mom and left. After four days of starving, policemen found me. That's when Grace and I met." I shook my head and my color turned pale.

I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back. He kissed my forehead and spoke, "Ana, go to sleep."

"Christian, I am not sleepy." I argued. I am going to leave when he needs me most.

"No, Ana. You need to sleep." He kissed my cheeks this time and spoke, "Thank you so much for listening to me." He was the one who walked out and entered his room. I was still. I didn't know what to do.

I found my way to the guestroom and dreamed of a four year old gray eyed child hurt by a lighted cigarette.

**~~~~~~~~~~CHRISTIAN'SDIARY~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day I woke up with red eyes. That nightmare was something I don't want to think about. My poor future husband had to encounter those?! Ana, Please stop this! He is not your future husband.

I sat up and stretched. As I looked at the wall, I gasped. I stood up and found my way to the guitar. It was brown and it had golden flowery designs. I covered my mouth. How can Christian do this? I went out of the guest room and ran downstairs.

"Christian, you silly little-" I paused as I saw my Dad, Ray standing in the middle of the living room. I looked around and no Trevelyan-Greys were found. I moved towards Dad and asked, "Where are they?"

"They went out to give us privacy." I raised my brows at that.

"I needed to thank Christian for giving me the guitar." Seriously, I need to thank him now.

He shook his head and spoke, "Ana, I was the one who bought you the guitar." My eyes bulged open after he said that. What? Why would he do something so nice?

"What?" I barely whispered.

"Well, Christian was a part of this also. We talked the other night after the cafeteria incident. I was seriously worried, Ana. I almost shot Leila because of what she did! I am so grateful to Christian for punching her because she deserved it!" He cleared his throat and said, "Christian gave me this idea to give you a guitar as a peace offering. I swore I forgot I broke your first guitar. I apologize for that."

"Peace offering?" I can feel the fire within my throat now.

"There are so many things to apologize for, Ana but I don't know where to start!" He was sobbing this time and I folded my arms, pretending that I wasn't about to burst in tears.

"I am so sorry I neglected you when your mother left us. It was too painful for me to bear. I am so sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me. I am sorry for the drunken nights I spent instead of helping you with your homework. I am sorry I wasn't rich enough to make your mother stay. I am so sorry for not fighting people when they call you that humiliating nickname. Daddy messed up, Baby and I don't know if I am going to be forgiven." He was sobbing now and tears came from my eyes. I rolled my eyes and wiped those away.

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "It's okay, Daddy. I love you"

"I love you too, my baby girl" He spoke and I hugged him tighter. I saw Christian standing one kilometer away from us with a soft and happy expression.

I mouthed, "Thank you"

"You're always welcome" He mouthed back.

I was a scarred person who is bound to be judged her entire life but one man can change that. Christian Grey is slowly changing who I am.

**Please please please please review. :((((**

**Thanks**

**~Anjelie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for supporting the story. Let's proceed to the next chapter. **

**CHAPTER 4: HOW HE STARTED TO IGNORE HER**

**APOV**

Days and nights were spent with the name, Christian enlisted on my mind. Weeks had passed and there were countless kisses on my forehead. Those were the wonderful four months of my life. Everything just fell into the right place since I met Christian. Ray and I developed this strong father-daughter bonding and we'd talk about my mother occasionally.

Then, there was an unexpected closeness between Ray and Carrick causing me to go to the Greys' home often. We just had this special thing going on and none of us can explain it. Mia and I went shopping and Elliott would ask me to play video games with him.

As time went by, my feelings for Christian grew from a seed to a catnip. Nepeta Cataria was the scientific name of our bond. We were not just beautiful to look at but we can cure. We healed a lot of people surrounding us. Lives got better and I don't see anything that might ruin it. I don't know if this is true but there's just something inside me that says Christian might be feeling the same for me. I mean, he would always kiss my forehead?! Well, it could mean just a friendship to him.

"Can you believe it? My Dad actually felt the love of first sight thing with Mom! This is insane! I mean I never believed in anything like that! Dad said the way they met was awkward. It was really awkward! I mean, Mom stepped on a gum in the middle of the street and Dad was there to help her! When their eyes met, there goes that thing!" I told Christian as I was cleaning up my locker. He seemed so down today.

I looked at him and he was looking weirdly at the photo of us. You know, the photo I mentioned before? "Christian?" He still looked intensely at the photo of us. "Christian?" I snapped a finger at him and he went back to his senses.

"What gives?" I asked him. This isn't like him. Christian was never the quiet one. I mean he is quiet but when he is with me, the noisy side of him comes to life. Something is so off with Christian today. This isn't him. This isn't my bestfriend.

"Nothing" His voice is very low and I raised my brow at that. I closed my locker door and grabbed his hand. He lifted it to his cheek and closed his eyes. This is so weird. Why is he doing this? Normally, he'll just hold my hand.

"I have to go, Ana." He let go of my hand and immediately walked out. The pace of his walk was fast and there I was. I just stood there, watching him walk away until he disappeared in my sight. Christian Grey isn't like this. What is wrong with him?

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to my English class. Mrs. Johnston discussed about the proper use of grammar and it bored the hell out of me. The classroom was sleepy and all I can hear aside from the teacher is the sound of Leila's popping bubble gum. I smiled to myself at that. Leila never spoke to me and she didn't hurt me again. I love that. I finally earned respect and people here don't call me 'whore's daughter' anymore.

The bell rang and it was dismissal. I am going to ask Christian why he is so acting weirdly. I went to the parking lot where he and I would meet up but he wasn't there. I looked around and there was no sign of him. What is going on? Why is he doing this to me? Did I do something wrong?

I felt a motorcycle pause beside me and it was the mayor's son, Jose Rodriguez. I rolled my eyes at that. He was dropped out of his private school because he got into a series of violent fights. Seattle High is kind enough to accept him and what does he do? He arrives at school late and his grades are falling down. Then, he would fuck girls. Horny girls must have loved the way his leather jacket fit him.

"Where's your ride, Whore's Daughter?" Great.

"I don't know" I spoke in a hard tone.

He laughed once and spoke, "Well, he left school earlier. I was surprised. I thought you two are like twin batteries. You know, cannot activate without the other?" I rolled my eyes at him again.

Nevertheless, he continued, "The rain is going to fall in a minute. You'll need a ride. Come on! Hop in!" I stared at him incredulously. That is a really, really bad idea! Ray would kill me once he finds me with this guys. This tan skinned boy is like spending his leisure time in prison.

"I believe Christian will come here."

He rolled his eyes the way I did with mine. "Seriously, the rain will start in a few seconds!"

"I believe he'll come" Christian, where are you? Please come! The troubled guy here is asking me for a ride and I really need one! Then, it was official! I am the unluckiest person in the world! The rain poured down and Jose made me put on a big hoodie and I had no choice!

I joined him in his motorcycle and I let him take me to my house. I wrapped my arms around him so tight. I am scared of falling down and my stomach is having those bad butterflies because Christian didn't come. Where did he go? Why wouldn't he text me? I mean it was our routine?

Before I know it, we were parked outside my house. I got off from his motorcycle and gave his hoodie back to him. "Thank you" I told him fast before turning around to go inside the house. I went inside and there was no Ray. I sighed in relief. I'd give him a heart attack once he finds out about me letting Jose Rodriguez ride me home.

I spent the entire night calling Christian. This is obviously killing me. There had been no time like this when the calls would transfer to voice mails. I sent him more than a hundred text messages but he never replied! Christian, what are you doing?! You are killing me! This is hurting me!

I thought it was just going to happen this night but the weekend passed and there was no sign of him.

**What do you think is going on? Thank you everyone!**

**~Anjelie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much Guys for the reviews. Let's proceed.**

**CHAPTER 5: HOW HE HURT HER**

**APOV**

"Do you have any idea why your brother is ignoring me?" I asked Mia. I decided to come to the Greys home after three days of Christian not showing up in school. Seriously, I am worried. Is Christian sick? Is Christian doing drugs?

"I was supposed to ask you that, Ana." Mia replied and my eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Ana, Christian comes home very late. One time, he even arrived at exactly three o'clock in the morning! My Gosh! My parents were so worried. They thought something really bad happened to him." My mouth dropped at what she said. Christian has been doing that? This is not him. Something is definitely wrong here.

"Why is he doing that?" I asked her.

She shook her head and answered, "I don't know, Ana. None of us know." I nodded at that and said my goodbye to her. Something bad is really up and I want to know it. He doesn't go to school and what's more disturbing is that he doesn't come home.

I walked my way back home and the lights are out. Ray is already asleep after a long day of work. There had been a lot of bad things happening in town and my Dad is doing the best he can to stop them. I entered the house and it's not like before. Normally, I would come home with a messy house and right now, Dad took all of his fucked-upness away.

"Ana?" I heard my Dad call out as I was about to go upstairs.

"Yes Dad?" I asked. Please don't let him scold me. It's not the best feeling in the world when it's shoved in your face that you did something wrong.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Nowhere" I answered.

"Come here" Ray asked me. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the scold of a lifetime. Ray shifted and I sat right next to him. "Where did you go, Ana? I hate it when you lie." His voice was so smooth and fatherly.

I sighed and answered. "Christian hasn't been answering any of my calls. It kills me, Dad. I just don't like it when I don't hear something from him. What's worse is that his family doesn't know where he goes. He seemed to gather a lot of space and it's not him!" I tried so hard not to cry. I feel really weak when I weep.

Ray looked at me with an intense emotion. I know he was finding the right words to say but there are no correct words to comfort me. He answered by simply saying, "He loves you. Just give him time." I nodded at that. It was registered in my mind that that love is a bestfriend love and not really a love-love.

Then, Dad cleared his throat and spoke, "Anyways, your mother called me." Okay, he got my attention now. My brows furrowed as I looked at Dad. It's like he is speaking an alien language.

"What does she want?" My voice was hard. How can she call now when she could have tried to contact us two years ago? She stopped communicating to me when I was thirteen and now she wants to say something?!

"She's coming home, Ana. She broke up with her husband and now, she's coming to us." I sat, frozen at what Daddy just said. What? What? What? My heart was beating fast. She's coming back?!

I stood up and yelled, "What the fuck, Dad? After all she's done, you're going to forgive her like that?! What the fuck?!" Dad closed his eyes as I was tearing up. How can he forgive that whore?

"I had experienced a lot of pain just because of her, Dad! I have to live my life hearing people gossip about me and they would even put me through physical bullying! What did she do to you Dad huh? What, Dad?! You forgot you were a father when she left you! Hell, you even forgot who you are!" My face was wet after all the tears. I cannot handle this!

"I love your mother, Ana. I love her despite the shit she put me through." He answered and I shook my head. I ran to my bedroom and took out my phone. I dialed Christian's number.

"Please pick up, Christian. Please pick up." I prayed. I don't remember crying like this before.

"Hello, this is Christian. What do you want to say?" A _voicemail_? That's all I can do?! Christian . . . what?

Nevertheless, I continued, "Christian, please, please. I really need you. Something is up and I cannot handle it. Please Christian. My mother, Carla and my Dad reconciled! She's coming here, Christian. Please, please, I cannot handle this." I threw my phone away and rested on my bed.

I drifted to sleep with the ache inside my heart.

The next day, I woke up and did my daily routine. I checked my phone and there was no reply from Christian. There's not even one single text message. What is going on with him? Isn't he my bestfriend? Why doesn't he care about me?

I went out of the house, not minding Ray. I hate what he had done to himself. Doesn't it bother him that he is going to forgive a woman who fucked at least five men just to get money? How hopeless can Ray be? Does he think I am going to be happy after all of these?

I took the school bus and arrived in school. The scary thing is that Christian wasn't there. I rolled my eyes at that. If Christian really loved you the way Ray said it, why would he treat you this way?

The classes in the morning are normal except I wasn't listening. My mind is fed up about the whole Carla thing and Christian not talking to me. Mrs. Johnston gave us an essay to work on when we get home and that's when lunchtime came.

I proceeded to the cafeteria and ate alone. Well, it's always been like this before I met Christian. I would be eating alone in a table and no one would give a damn. My eating got disturbed the moment I heard another table roaring in laughter.

I looked at them in shock. I gasped as I saw Christian laughing along with them.

What the hell?!

He is eating along with Leila's group and he looked perfectly fine. Didn't he listen to the voicemail before? I looked at him the entire time and he didn't even bother to glance at me. What the hell?!

When they stood up, I did too. I followed Christian on the way to his locker door.

"Christian? Christian?" I panted as I ran to him.

"What?" He didn't look at me. He continued on arranging his stuffs. His voice was hard and cold and I just don't know why.

"Why weren't you answering any of my calls? You didn't even send me a text message! Hell, you are not even going home!"

"Geez Ana, I didn't know you're my mother." I was taken aback with that. Did he—did he just say that to me?!

"Christian, I believe we are bestfriends. That's not the way you talk to me." I fought.

He still wasn't looking at me. "Shut up, Ana."

"Christian, I really need you. Last night, I-" I was interrupted when she slammed his locker door.

He turned to look at me with his piercing gray eyes. He spoke slowly, "We are not friends anymore."

"Why?!"

"Because you are the Whore's Daughter"

I stood right there, feeling weak. Tears went from my eyes. He walked out from my sight and all I can ever do is cry. How come someone you never thought would misjudge you just did the unexpected? My heart was crashing as I knelt down the ground.

My mother coming back.

Christian calling me that name.

That's a lot to handle.

**Thank you guys, please please review!**

**~Anjelie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I received A LOT! Here we go.**

**CHAPTER 6: HOW HE KISSED HER**

**APOV**

Weeks were spent with me and Christian not talking to each other. I still feel bad after all he did. I trusted him and out of all the people I know, I didn't expect him to call me that name. At this moment, I am regretting how I didn't slap him. I should've just beaten the hell out of him.

The cafeteria once again was filled with annoying laughter. I sat alone on the table which Christian and I used to share. Now, where is he? He is with Leila's group and he is extremely happy. I rolled my eyes at that. He's a huge asshole.

"Hey, Whore's Daughter, would you mind sharing a table with me?" Before I could even answer, Jose Rodriguez already sat across me and ate his lunch. I rolled my eyes and continued eating.

"Whatever Jose. I am just doing this because you gave me a ride back home a couple of weeks ago." He smirked at me and I frowned. Does he really like making himself sexy? Because it is working.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked him and he raised his brows.

"Is it working?" He teased.

"No" I answered and he chuckled.

"You're funny, Ana." He told me and I drank my coca cola. After drinking, I told him, "Well, it's nice to hear you say my name. It's nice to not hear people call me 'whore's daughter'".

Jose's face turned serious and he apologized, "I am so sorry, Ana. You know, I was just teasing."

"It's fine. I got used to it. Even my ex-bestfriend calls me that now." I said and his eyes went wide. "No shit! He called you that?" He sounded as if he can't believe what I just said. Actually, I also can't believe what I said.

"Time passes and people change, Jose. People change for the better and some for worse." He nodded at that and spoke, "Actually, I just called you that because everyone does. It's not your fault she's your mother. I mean, you are modest and virtuous and you don't deserve being called 'whore's daughter'. I am sorry for that, Ana." He sounded so sincere and so apologetic and it's . . . unbelievable.

"What the fuck, Jose? Do you want to get in my pants so you can have revenge on my father?" I spat and his face showed the expression of hurt.

"Do you think I will do that?" His voice sounded as if he had been insulted.

"Everything is possible" I answered and he shook his head. "Believe me; even though Chief Steele caught me a lot of time and sent me to prison, I never got mad at him. It's my fault I went to jail anyway."

I suddenly felt guilty at that. How could I be so judgmental? Oh my! I just discriminated him. "Oh sorry, Jose. I didn't mean it that-"

"Chill Ana, no big deal" He interrupted and I nodded at him. My attention was caught when he told me, "Jealous ex-bestfriend seven o'clock" I looked at the direction and there he was.

Christian stared at us with angry gray eyes. Despite seeing me looking at him, he didn't take his eyes off. We stared at each other intensely before I took a deep breath and looked back at Jose.

"Don't mind him" I said.

**~~~~~~*CHRISTIAN'S DIARY*~~~~~~~~**

The next day is pure torture. We just had this school thing called Sports Festival and I hate it. If it's all about the books then I would enjoy my time so much but then, this is sports. It's even worse than that herbal garden field trip.

Don't think about that, Ana! That's how you met Christian! Stop!

I changed my clothes in the girls' locker room and I am glad no one was there. Otherwise I would have been sent to the principal's office because I am not participating in the school sport activity.

My phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Ana?" It's Ray. I frowned at that. Oh right, I forgot to mention that Mom is coming back today. Geez, I hate this.

"Just pick her up by yourself, Dad. I don't want to see her face." I told him.

"Ana, don't be mean. This is your mother we're talking about not just some random person." I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, she's been a random person for eight years and now, she's coming back?! Okay, Dad, you are officially the stupidest person in the world!" I screamed.

"Do not talk to me that way, young lady." He was starting another sermon and I just turned off my phone. Fuck! Dad is so stupid. I grabbed my bag and headed straight to empty hallway of lockers.

My phone rang again and I answered, "I don't want to come with you, Dad!"

"Well, hello to you too" I raised my brow at that. How did this Jose Rodriguez get my number?

"What do you want, Jose?" I asked him as I opened my locker and put my sports bag inside.

"Just wondering why I am not seeing you here in the Sports activity."

"Okay?"

He took a deep breath and said, "The real thing is that I was trying to find a partner for badminton."

"That's a really bad idea" I said.

"No, no, Ana. There is another real thing."

"What's that?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"I just want to ask you out. Come on! Are you free tomorrow afternoon? I will pick you up from your class." I was breathless at what he said. For the first time in my fifteen years, somebody asked me out. My eyes darted to the my photo with Christian. We looked so happy those times. We really did but . . . he decided to ruin it.

I took the photo from my locker door and spoke, "Great. I'll see you."

"Yes! Thank you, Ana!" I disconnected the call after hearing his energetic response. That's totally not Jose Rodriguez. Isn't he the Mayor's rebellious son?

Then all of a sudden, my locker door slammed closed and I was facing Christian Grey. He looked so mad and it's making me want to run away.

"You're going out with him?" He asked with an angry voice.

"Why are you even asking?" I fought.

"How could you do that? He's the town's dangerous guy! You can't just go with him!" He sounded so protective and scared for me and I hated how I loved the way I heard it.

"Well, what do you expect? I am the whore's daughter. I go out with who I want." I almost walked out but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He took our photo from my wrist and he demanded, "Cancel the date!"

"Why?" I challenged.

"Just cancel it."

"Tell me why" I commanded. Then, he rolled his eyes and answered fiercely, "Because I am jealous"

With that, he pressed my back against my locker door and his lips attacked mine. I was frozen for a moment but I cupped his face and kissed him back. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth. I don't know what I am doing. I know this isn't right but my body is screaming for this and I cannot deny.

He forced my tongue open and we kissed feverishly. He carried my weight so that I can wrap my legs around his hips. I don't care if someone will see this. I don't care if he hurt me so much. Right now, all I care about is he is kissing me the way a bestfriend can't.

**What do you think? Please please… review**

**~Anjelie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes! I got more than a hundred reviews! I so love you guys!**

**CHAPTER 7: HOW SHE SAW THE REAL JOSE**

**APOV**

We were still kissing feverishly as he pressed his body even tighter to mine. His hands were roaming around my body and all I can ever do is lean to the touch of his kiss. I love the way we kissed. It's not like it's meaningless but it happens to be intoxicating.

My thoughts were consumed by the way we met to the way he slept on my shoulder in the school bus. The scenario entering my mind now is how he saved me in the cafeteria. We had a strong friendship that it even led me to my father and I's reconciliation.

However, my lips stopped moving as a lot of bad memories flooded my mind. I hated how he forgot our friendship and he started to form another side of him. He started hanging out with Leila and he doesn't come home like he used to. What's even worst is that he called me 'whore's daughter'. I unwrapped my legs around his torso and pushed him back.

"What?" He asked. I looked at him with my eyes darkened in wrath. I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as I can.

"What did you do that for?" He asked and I slapped his other cheek.

"You're asking? Christian, you are treating me like a dirty meat. What am I? Am I just a girl you'd like to hurt and then kiss a few weeks later? How shallow and insensitive can you be?" I know that my face is now red after all the screaming I did to him.

"Ana, I don't want you to feel that way." He said so slowly.

"You just did, Christian Grey!" I rolled my eyes and turned my back.

Once again, he grabbed my elbow, making me turn around. My blue eyes met his angry gray once and he hissed, "Tell me Ana. Tell me you didn't like the way our lips moved. Tell me you didn't love me when we met. Tell me, Ana!"

"What for? Will you say the same?" I shot.

He looked at me before saying, "I will say the same, Ana but it's star-crossed. It's not meant to be. It's forbidden! I am doing the best I can to make you go away!"

I pushed his hand away, setting my elbow free. "You're doing your best, Christian. You just made me go away." With that, I walked out and did not look back. I feel so insulted after what he did. This isn't right. He made me feel like a worthless meat. I hate what he does to me! What's with the entire star-crossed thing? Seriously, it's killing me! What could be that something that's blocking us?

I rolled my eyes and walked my way home. I got to admit I like the way our lips moved but if he treats me like that, he didn't deserve the make out session we just did. I am trying to get my mind off of that but it is seriously hurting me. We just shared an amazing kiss and if he meant what he said, he really loved me from the start.

When I reached my house, I opened the door and froze at what I saw. Shit! I forgot I'd be facing the whore!

She stood there before me with bling bling clothes and glittery bag. What's disturbing is that her face was all covered with bruises and some of it is fresh. Ray's fingers were caressing her shoulder blades and I need to puke.

"Ana?" Her voice longed for me but I hardened my heart.

"Carla just arrived ten minutes ago. She bought you a lot of clothes, Ana! Look at it! Some of it is even signature clothes!" Ray expressed like a gay man and I pursed my lips.

Carla wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead. When she did that, I was reminded of the time when things were just simple and that's what Christian used to do. He used to kiss my forehead and tell me everything is going to be okay.

I quickly pushed her away and she still smiled. "You really are a big girl now. Oh my Gosh, I have a fifteen year old! You are so beautiful." I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs. I headed straight to my room and locked the door. I just sat on the floor, feeling numb.

Christian's been so weird.

Mom is back.

Fate is just cruel.

**~~~~~~*CHRISTIAN'S DIARY *~~~~~~~~**

What happened the next day went like a blur. I woke up not eating what Carla prepared for me. I just headed straight to school. It's just not fair how I cannot seem to escape the trials and torture. When I go home, Carla is there. When I go to school, Christian is there. Seriously, what's going on in my life?

"I heard the whore arrived yesterday and her previous partner just beat the hell out of her." I heard a student gossip behind me and I just sighed. Mom really is famous. Seattle hates her.

"I also heard that Christian and Ana are not together anymore. I mean she ate lunch with Jose a day ago and it's no surprise. She is a whore's daughter after all." I frowned at that. Why do people talk when they don't even know the truth?

"It's good Christian's not with her anymore. Let her rot with Jose. They fit more perfectly." My heart ached at what they said. They don't even know that it's Christian who doesn't deserve me and not the other way around. These are one of the moments in life when I feel like a dirty meat.

The class ended and I lifted up my bag. As I went out of the door, I got startled. "Ana, are you ready?" It was Jose and he is wearing his leather jacket again. Jose here? Oh Gosh, Ana! How could you forget?!

"Uhhh . . . . yeah?" It really seemed like a question. "Come on!" He smiled and guided me outside the school parking lot. He placed the helmet in my head and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Because you're so cute" He told me and I raised my brow. He put on his helmet and we took the motorcycle. In the corner of my eye, the sight of Christian splashed before me and he looked like he couldn't get even madder. Why the hell do I care? He hangs out with Leila's group now! Screw him!

The motorcycle stopped in front of the beautiful lake. There were no people around. There are just trees everywhere. This is odd. I took off my helmet and gave it to Jose.

"Feel free to move around the lake."

We stood here circled by a lot of trees with the wide lake before us. What's even more beautiful is that the flowers bloom and the grass has never been greener. Then, he grabbed my hand and we moved closer to the lake.

He took out a mat from his bag and placed it. Then, what he did next is show me the two sodas and sandwiches. I raised my brow at him as he lay down. "What? Do you plan on just standing there?"

I shook my head and sat three meters away from him. "This is odd, Jose. This feels like a date."

He gave me that 'duh' look and he spoke, "Of course, Ana. It's a date."

Silence crept the atmosphere and it's so awkward. I just stared at the lake, feeling uncomfortable of his meaningful stare. "Come on, eat the sandwich! I made that!"

I immediately looked at him with eyes wide open. Then, I grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. Wow! "This is so delicious" I complimented and he grinned.

"I told you so" He teased.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Why this place?"

He took a deep breath and answered, "The sunset is beautiful, Ana."

"Really? A sunset?" I sounded like a kid and he laughed at that. We just ate in silence afterwards and I just stared at him the entire time. His eyes were closed and he doesn't look like he wants to be disturbed. Who am I with? Is this the guy Dad hates? Who is this man? Why is he so nice? I don't know him.

"I can feel you staring at me" He said with his eyes still closed.

I grinned and marveled, "Who are you?"

"I am just this kid who is tired of the perfection and pressure causing me to drink a lot and get in to fights." I smiled at that. He said that in a cocky way that you won't even think it's a bad thing.

"You surely are a different kind of Mayor's son." I mumbled and he opened his eyes. He pinched my cheeks and gave me the can of soda.

"You surely are a different kind of whore's daughter." He teased and I playfully punched him.

"Now, Ana, focus on the sunset."

He was right . . . the sunset is really beautiful.

**Any comments about this kind of Jose, guys? What can you say? Please . . . please . . . review!**

**~Anjelie**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so thankful for your reviews so I am going to grant your wish. Let's do the CPOV. **

**CHAPTER 8: HOW HE PROTECTS HER**

**CPOV**

_May 23, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything I do, I do to protect her. What have I done? When jealousy controlled my body, I didn't hesitate to press her up against that locker door and kissed her luscious lips. That's not one of my plans. Ever since I saw her with Jose Rodriguez in the cafeteria, I just lost all self control. How can she hang out with him knowing that he is the town's war freak teenager? Ana can be a pain in the ass._

_When I met her during the field trip, I fell in love. I love talking to her and the whole 'whore's daughter' thing doesn't seem to bother me at all. Her mom may have caused her trouble but she doesn't deserve to pay for it. She's a bright, young and intelligent woman. She needs to be respected._

_I am glad her life is going well now. She has Ray with her and Jose can possibly be her first boyfriend. That should be me. My heart is torn apart every time I imagine him and her together._

_This is all Elena's fault. If it weren't for her, me and Ana could have been together now. Ana loves me. I knew it all along. Her potent kiss told me that. Her kiss made me feel how much she loves me._

_Like I said, everything I do, I do to protect her. I involuntarily became the Sub to Elena Lincoln. I am always scared of what she does to me but I don't have any other choice, she threatened to hurt Ana if I won't become her sex slave._

_Every punishment is for Ana. Every single touch from Elena is for Ana. I will do whatever it takes to protect the girl of my dreams. Love is going to lead us back if we are meant for each other. _

_Right now, I am doing the best I can to make her go away. I have to even force myself to join Leila's group. Believe me, every single tear she shed for me is equal to tons of tears from my eyes. Even so, I must do whatever it takes to protect her._

_Christian Grey_

I put my diary back inside my bag as I try not to feel scared. It's Friday night which means another BDSM session with Elena. As much as it hurt me, I had to do it. I cannot risk Ana being hurt.

"Christian Grey, you are unbelievably early tonight. I am sure you're going to find our session . . . pleasurable." She smirked and I rolled my eyes. I admit, there has been pleasure but most of the time, its pain. I don't mean physical pain but emotional pain. She makes me feel like a dirty little meat. I winced at that. Ana told me that yesterday.

"Elena, why don't we just stop this?" I asked without thinking. However, I wasn't afraid of what her reaction would be.

Elena looked at me with mad eyes and she slowly asked, "Do you really want Ana to get hurt?"

I growled in disappointment and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN, ELENA?!"

"I want you to love me back" She answered and I snorted. There is no way in hell I am going to love a woman who's a lot older than me. She's nothing like Ana. Ana is selfless and she is a survivor. She had to live life the hard way but she fought. Meanwhile, Elena is the total opposite. She's selfish and she had to live life the easy way. When a thing cannot become hers, she does whatever it takes even though a lot of people would get hurt.

Elena sighed and grabbed something from her pocket. I sighed in relief. She didn't throw my phone away! Thank God!

She took it from me after I tried to run away from our session. She was about to punish me that time so I got really scared. She stole my phone because she doesn't want me to call the police or 911. This seems a miracle. She's going to give me back my phone.

She threw my phone at me and I caught it. I looked at it and my mouth opened wide. Oh my! More than a hundred missed calls and ninety seven text messages. There's one voice mail too and it's from Ana.

"Christian, please, please. I really need you. Something is up and I cannot handle it. Please Christian. My mother, Carla and my Dad reconciled! She's coming here, Christian. Please, please, I cannot handle this." My eyes went wide as saucers and I was extremely horrified at myself. Her mom came home and I didn't do anything to comfort her?

I looked at Elena with a terrifying expression. Then, I cannot take it anymore. I strangled her and she struggled breathing. "You are the whore here, Elena. You let me hurt her while she's already hurting?!" My hands tightened around her neck even more.

"If you continue this, Ana's going to die." She said and it took seconds for me to let her go. I threw my phone to the ground and cried out loud. How could I do this? How could I? I pulled my hair and screamed in agony.

She took a deep breath and stated, "You really love her . . . don't you?"

"I do" My voice sounded strained.

She cleared her throat and said, "Get up, Christian. She's already hurting and you don't want me to hurt her more, don't you? Get up and let's start the session!"

I froze at first but I took a deep breath and stood up.

"This is for Ana." I thought as I entered the playroom.

**So tell me . . . still mad at him? Hahahah. Thanks so much Guys! Love you all**

**~Anjelie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. Your reviews give me this desire to update. Thanks!**

**CHAPTER 9: HOW SHE LOVES HIM**

**APOV**

Seattle, Washington is facing a storm. Thank God it's not that kind of storm that can ruin a house. I don't want to see a lot of people broken after a tragedy. I sighed. I think too much of world problems. This isn't good. I make big deals with a lot of things.

The school bus arrived in front of the house and I immediately ran inside. I took off my raincoat and hanged it on my arm. "Ana? Is that you? Did you get wet, Honey?" I heard the whore, Carla ask me. She stands meters away from me.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "You don't say?"

She shook her head and just smiled, "Let me take your coat" Before I protest, she already grabbed it and went off at the back to hang it. I rolled my eyes at her and went upstairs.

"Wait, Ana! I prepared food for you." She smiled at me and I sighed in disappointment before going back downstairs. I am that kind of girl who shows respect to the older. I am not doing this because she is my mother.

She led me to the kitchen and gave me the plate of custard cake. I looked at it weirdly. I never remembered her cooking or baking. When I was a kid, she didn't want to cook for me because it's not so elite. Damn it! She's the worst mother in the universe!

"Come on, taste it." She encouraged.

I did what she asked and took a bite. I got to admit. This is the best cake I ever tasted. I was quickly eating it. Man! This is the best! "This is great! Where did you learn to bake this?"

"Me and the cook from the mansion bonded a lot." She spoke and I looked at her intensely. There I recognized the bruises from her face are fading. I mocked, "Was the cook male or female?"

She smiled and spoke, "She's a female cook. Her name is Penny."

I nodded and smirked. "I am glad it's a girl because if it isn't, you would have fucked him and the grandpa husband of yours will have a heart attack but you'd be happy because his riches will go to you." I continued eating the custard cake and her eyes turned red.

She shook her head again and pretended I didn't say something, "You like the custard cake?"

I put the fork down and said, "Carla, please stop with all this not whore-like actions. If you just have the intention of breaking Dad's heart, quit it!" She looked at me with tears springing down from her eyes. She sobbed and I hardened my heart. She should've looked like that when she heartlessly left me and Dad.

"Baby, I know Mommy did a very big mistake but please forgive me. I am here now. Please, please forgive me." She pleaded.

"Carla, you have never been a mother to me." My voice was hard and she cried even harder.

"I am doing whatever it takes to make it up to you. I even enlisted you to enter the Seattle's Fairest Maiden's Ball." I stood up from my chair as she spoke that and I covered my mouth.

"What. Did. You. Do?" The slowness of what I said is too extreme.

"That's the only way Mommy can make it up to you. I know I wasn't there the whole time you grew up. I know you are Seattle's Fairest Maiden, Sweetie. I already enlisted you. I am making your dreams come true." She smiled and I screamed, "DAAAAAAAAMMMMNNN YOOOUUU!"

"Ana, what's wrong?" She was worried as I was pulling my hair now.

"That is your dream, Carla! You lost when you entered that ball. What are people going to say now?! Are you seriously ruining my life?!" I was in the extreme of wrath now.

"People will look up at you and admire your beauty. You are beautiful inside and out. People will admire you." Carla said like a complete psychopath.

I laughed sarcastically and told her, "Don't you dare tell me that! Because of you, I never learned the meaning of respect. You know what this town calls me?! They call me the 'whore's daughter' and there's no way I will be a fair maiden!" I threw the plate to the wall, making Carla flinch.

"Ana? Ana?" She tried to call out but that doesn't stop me from running away.

I ran despite the strong storm. I sobbed and sobbed. I sobbed for Mom's given embarrassment and I sobbed for Christian and I's lost friendship. What is going on in my life? For a moment, I'd like to die. This isn't worth it to live for. There is no Dad to understand, there is no Mom to be sincere and there's no Christian to fall in love with.

I suddenly slipped and fell to the ground. I screamed on top of my lungs.

Why aren't people making me feel loved? Why? Why? Why?

"Are you crazy, Ana? What are you doing?" I heard a pissed voice as a motorcycle stopped beside me. I looked at him and he was more pissed than ever.

"Go away, Jose" I told him.

He rolled his eyes and went off the motorcycle. He took off his wet coat and wrapped in around me. "You need someone to talk to, Ana. Come on! You're going to catch a cold." I nodded at that, letting him ride on his motorcycle.

I didn't get to feel the beauty of riding a motorcycle because of the storm. I didn't mind it though. I felt warmth within Jose.

A few minutes later, we stopped in front of a small brown cottage. Jose carried me inside and placed me on the couch. "My Gosh, Ana. If I wasn't there, you are going to die out of hypothermia. Come on, Ana! I know your life is really messed up but you don't have to kill yourself."

He lit up the fire place and threw big dry clothes at me. "I will change inside my room, okay?" I nodded and he went out of my sight. I discarded my clothes and put on what he gave me. I wrapped myself around me and moved closer to the fireplace.

All of a sudden, I felt him wrap a knitted blanket around me. I looked at him and whispered, "Thank you" He was changed into simple clothes and its nice seeing him not wearing elegant clothes.

He sat right next to me and asked, "What the hell happened?"

"My mom *cough* registered *cough* me to participate *cough* in the Seattle's Fairest Maiden Ball." I coughed two more times and he spoke, "Wait here"

He came back two minutes later and handed me a capsule with water. "This is very effective, Ana. This will make you sleep immediately but don't worry, I have no desire to rape you." I took the medicine from him and intake it. I trust this man. When I am alone in the rain, he was always there to save me. Literally.

When I was done with it, he cleared his throat and spoke, "That ball's going to be held at my parent's house. You know, Mayor Rodriguez and all that." I nodded and furrowed my brows.

"I don't like it. People will humiliate me. How are they going to act when the whore's daughter danced in front as a fair maiden?" This is seriously one of the most insulting things my mother had done to me.

Jose thought deeply and said, "There's no backing out when you are registered but guess what? You won't go without an escort. I will go with you." He spoke and my attention was taken.

"You would do that?"

"Yes" I smiled and I had this sudden urge to sleep. He was mumbling things while my eyes closed. I am getting near my sleep. It's probably the medicine I took.

I heard Jose sigh and tighten my blanket even more. I felt his fingers touch my face and he whispered, "Ana, I remember taking my first photo in kindergarten and it was your face. I fell in love with you that day. Even now, I am still in love. Sometimes, I wish I got close to you before Christian Grey did. I regret minding what people tell about you. I should have been with you. Now, I want to be Christian Grey. He has your heart, Ana and I want to be him. I love you so much, Ana."

Then, I felt his lips brushed mine for a second.

"I love you too, Christian." I said incoherently before losing myself into the depth of sleeping.

**What do you think of Carla? **

**A/C or A/J**

**~Anjelie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for supporting the last chapter. Do you mind a C/A/J love triangle?**

**CHAPTER 10: HOW HE SUPPORTS HER**

**CPOV**

_June 7, 2010_

_Dear Diary, _

_This day, my bravery awakened. Elena is out of town for a month because of a business thing and I did what I wanted to do when she's around. I left a note on her bed stating how much I love Ana and I quit on being her Sub. I will fight her now. I will do whatever it takes to protect Ana and at the same time, make me happy. _

_I cannot stand the thought of her being with Jose Rodriguez. I know that if I won't make any move, Ana would be Jose's. That will really kill me. No amount of Elena's punishment is as painful as to see Ana in the arms of another man. That's like a knife twisting my dark soul._

_Also, I am going to the Mayor's mansion today for the Seattle's Fairest Maiden's Ball and I really was shocked when I knew Anastasia is a candidate. I mean, she isn't the type of girl for those kinds of things. Then, I am bracing myself for the pain of seeing her with Jose. It's impossible he won't appear. Not because he is the only son of Mayor Rodriguez but because Ana is there._

_Me and Jose are falling for the same girl. There won't be any war because I feel like I am already winning._

_Christian Grey_

I placed my diary back to the shelf and stared at myself in the mirror. Do I look presentable enough to be a Prince? I believe I am. Mia is my stylist. This red Victorian outfit fits me well but I let my hair remain tousled. The gel is my enemy.

I went out of the room and Mia was already dressed along with Elliott. She is still thirteen so she cannot enter the list of candidates. Our parents are the sponsors of this event so we really need to show up.

"It's good to see my three kids ready." I heard Dad and he was walking towards us. We nearly had the same outfit. In his arm was Mom. Her eyes went wide as she saw me.

"The three of you look . . . gorgeous." Mom said.

Dad cleared his throat and spoke, "It's nice to know we have another son, Grace. You know, I only see one son because the other goes home at dawn. I wonder what he does. Is he doing drugs?" I looked down after he said those words. I want to tell them the truth but . . . it is in the past now. I want to forget every single session I had with Elena.

"Carrick, stop it! Let's get in the car, everybody." Mom was the peacemaker but what hurts is that she doesn't talk to me. She would stay silent and it would really make me feel bad. Dad's expression of disappointment is nothing compared to Mom's silent treatment.

We followed what she did and we entered the limousine. Dad sat near to Mom, Mia to Taylor and I with no one. I sighed. I never wanted things to be like this. I never wanted them to hate me.

We arrived at the Mayor's mansion and everyone greeted us with pleasant smiles. If I knew, some of them are plastic. They only love us because we have money. How can you truly love someone when you know little about them?

The mayor's mansion is elegant. There are a lot of historical pieces and there are two very big spiral stairs and the thing connecting them is the terrace. The chandelier is silver and it surely is attractive. There's a huge space in the middle and I assume the maidens would dance there.

The walls were occupied by family portraits. Mayor Juan Rodriguez researches a lot about his ancestors. He even got a lot of photographs about them. The biggest portrait showed the Mayor, his wife and Jose. They really love their son up to the extent that they would give their son a cottage when he runs away. I don't get it why Jose does that. He's very lucky to have parents who love him dearly.

Men and women greeted our family and my parents and Jose's were talking and it is making me feel awkward. I just stayed alone in the corner.

"Hey Bro!" It was Elliott.

"Hey!" That was the first word I told him after weeks of not speaking to each other.

"Okay, I will get straight to the point. I'll be on your side no matter what happens, Bro. I know this isn't you but no matter who you are, I'll always be your brother." I looked at him with wide eyes as he spoke those words. My body had it's own mind. I embraced my brother and for once, I didn't feel like I'm alone.

"I love you Bro" I spoke as I turned away.

Our emotional talk was interrupted by Mrs. Elizabeth Rodriguez. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest maiden of Seattle? Oh my Gosh, it doesn't rhyme!" We all laughed at that. The Mayor's wife always had a positive attitude despite her son's actions.

"I welcome everyone to Seattle's Fairest Maiden Ball! This is where we are going to put a crown on the girl who is beautiful inside and out. This is a pageant with an old fashion twist on it. Before we start, let us give a hand to the Grey family for making this possible." People clapped at us and me and Elliott grinned.

"Let's get started!" She announced.

The ball started with a girl walking down the stairs and their escorts were waiting at the edge. There were five girls but none of them seemed really appealing to me especially Leila Williams. Crap! I hate hanging out with that annoying girl! Her boobs plunged because of her red dress and her escort was a man wearing a Victorian outfit with emo make up. Gross isn't it!

When the escorts get the hand of the maiden, they go to the middle and dance in front of everybody within a minute and a half.

"Let's all welcome Katherine Kavanagh with her brother, Ethan as her escort!" Katherine? I never heard of her. It's probably because she goes to a private school.

She made her way down to the stairs despite of the big black gown she is wearing. That is certainly painful to see. Her brother danced with her and they seem to be really close.

"She's so beautiful" I heard Elliott whisper beside me and I looked at him and saw his cheeks turned red. He looked at her in a way I cannot understand. Is it . . . Is it . . . love at first sight? WTF?! It's hard to put Elliott and love at first sight in the same sentence! Plus, Elliott's eighteen and that Kate looks fifteen.

One minute and a half is done so it's time for the next maiden.

"Our next maiden is Anastasia Rose Steele with her escort . . . Jose Rodriguez?" Elizabeth's face turned ashamed as her eyes searched for Jose. My eyes roamed around the place. Where the hell is Jose? What? He cannot leave Ana embarrassed!

I heard people laugh at the background as Ana made her way downstairs.

I gasped at the sight. Her hair was curled and a portion of it was tied. Her beige old fashioned outfit made her look beautiful. Some of the people's breaths were taken away including mine. The ones who can move their mouth are the haters.

I saw her face worried as no Jose was waiting on the edge.

I hear giggles and I saw Jose's Mom running around. Everyone is laughing at Ana and damn! They have no right! Move your way everyone, Christian Grey is coming up!

I made my way towards her and everyone gasped. As I stood at the edge of the staircase, I said, "Miss Steele, do you mind taking a reconciliation dance with me?"

Ana cannot say anything for a second but I am glad she found her voice. "Yes"

She took my hand and we stared at each other as we walked to the middle. More people gasped and I don't really care. Before we started dancing, Jose's mom announced, "Once again, Anastasia Rose Steele and Christian Grey" Few people clapped and I don't give a damn.

The waltz started to play and we moved like we are made for each other.

She looked at me with worried eyes and that made me feel bad. I was smirking at her the entire time but she cannot smile. I frowned at that. She twirled and I pressed her tighter to my body.

I whispered to her ear, "Ana, I will fight for you now. Forgive me."

**Oooooo…. Got this idea from The Vampire Diaries. You know that scene. **

**Please review. What do you say?**

**~Anjelie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much, Guys for the reviews. I love you all. **

**CHAPTER 11: HOW SHE GAINED A FRIEND**

**CPOV**

After one minute and thirty seconds, Ana and I went to the corner and she said, "Christian, I don't know what you're doing but . . . thanks for not letting me be embarrassed." She bit her lip as she thanked me. I find it cute when she's being so shy.

"It's a pleasure, Ana." I smiled and she cautiously nodded her head. I raised a brow at that actuation.

"So . . . I got to get going. I don't want to disturb you, Christian." What the hell?

"Ana, please. Don't you remember what I told you when we danced? I meant it with all my heart, Ana. There is no way I am lying or playing games with you." If this means, she'll never forgive me then my life is over. Look, I am doing whatever it takes for her to be my bestfriend again. If she ends up with Jose, it's fine with me. If that makes her happy, I'll let her go even though it will crash my heart.

"Are you . . . apologizing?" She sounded as if I cannot say sorry to her.

I took a deep breath and said, "Ana, there is one thing that separated me from you. I was afraid of that thing. But Ana, I loved you since you found out what the scientific name of catnip is. I regret treating you bad, Ana. I only told those words to protect you."

"You love me?" Now, I am looking at a confused woman wearing a historical outfit.

"Everything I did, I did to protect you." I told her with every bit of my passion.

Ana sighed and spoke, "Christian, I-" She was about to tell me something when Jose's mother interrupted our thrilling confession.

"Excuse me, Miss Steele. I would really like to apologize for my son's behavior this night. Believe me; I am very ashamed of him not showing up. We are doing the best we can to contact him. I still don't think he'll come." She told her and Ana shook her head. Then, electricity jolted towards my skin as she held my hand.

"I am perfect with Christian, Mrs. Rodriguez." She rested her head on my arms and I smiled at her.

"Well, thank you Mr. Grey for escorting her." I smiled at her and she looked very uncomfortable. I know that in the way she looks now, she's thinking how Ana could have been good for Jose. Well, sorry for him. This is my girl.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and said, "It's time for the question and answer portion. Let me escort you to your seat. Do you mind, Mr. Grey?" I just smiled at her and unwillingly let go of Ana.

I watched her as she took a seat right next to Katherine Kavanagh. There are ten of them and I am sure that Ana will win. Even though she won't, she is still the fairest maiden to me.

I folded my arms and watched how this part of the ceremony went.

Each maiden were given the work to pick up a rolled paper from the fish bowl. That seems to be sort of like Hunger Games, don't you say? The first four girls were okay. None of them seem to really answer the questions well.

Elizabeth announced, "The next maiden to answer is Leila Williams." Leila stood up with poise and a Demi Lovato smile. Yuck. It's making me puke. She looks like a slut wearing a corset.

"Hey Elizabeth!" She greeted with no respect.

"Uh . . . Hey Miss Williams. Please pick up a paper." Leila did what she was told and gave the paper to Elizabeth.

"You're question is; as a lady with high standards, what kind of man do you want to end up with in the future?" Leila laughed and took the microphone from the hands of the Mayor's wife.

"What kind of man do I want? Of course, I want a man who knows the meaning of responsibility and of a pure heart. Wait! Did I just say that? That kind of man is so boring. What I want is a rich businessman who can satisfy me in bed. Thank you!" She gave the microphone back to Mrs. Rodriguez and her face was just as awkward as ours.

A few people clapped in a discomfited manner including me. That was very awkward. You just basically told the whole world that you want to marry someone like Hugh Hefner. Gosh, this woman is a whore.

"Okay, that was . . . great." Mrs. Rodriguez shook away the self-conscious feeling and proceeded. "Let's all welcome the next maiden, Miss Katherine Kavanagh!" She stood up with such grace and I don't want anything from her apart from being with Elliott. This girl should be with my brother. My brother deserves a woman of manners.

Katherine did what Leila did a few moments ago and Elizabeth read, "The question is 'Among all the girls you barely knew in this mannered competition, who do you want to get close to?'"

Katherine said, "I've only known them by the way they look and their reputation but I got to say, I want to be friends with Anastasia Rose Steele." Me and Ana had the same expression. We were shocked and I am sure the audience is too.

She continued, "We've known her as the 'whore's daughter' but don't you think that's discrimination? We are discriminating her just because of her mother. Did we really get to know her? That's what's wrong with us. We judge people by gossips. Did you ever notice how she's too good to be called 'whore's daughter'? She graduated in middle school as the valedictorian and she doesn't have a boyfriend. Why would she be treated badly?" She sighed and closed her answer by saying, "I want to be friends with Anastasia Steele and that's all I need to say."

She went back to her seat and all everyone can do is stare at her. When Elliott whistled, everybody clapped. I gave her a round of applause. I am so proud of what she did. She's the first girl I knew who respected Ana.

"Thank you, Miss Kavanagh for that inspirational answer and let's all welcome Miss Kavanagh's potential bestfriend, Miss Anastasia Rose Steele!" Ana stood up and everyone clapped. I smiled at that. My family and hers were the ones who were cheering.

Hello?! This is an event with corsets and all but who cares? Ana deserves that respect!

"Hello, Miss Steele!" Elizabeth greeted and Ana nodded shyly. She did the usual routine and the host said, "It's not a question at all. You just have to tell what's the greatest thing that ever happened to you."

Ana sighed and spoke, "I was born with parents who are trying to save their marriage and I grew up with that hideous nickname. However, my life started to pick up the broken pieces when I learned the scientific name of catnip." We stared at each other and she added, "That's how I met my bestfriend. He stood up for me when I was bullied and he even made me and my father rebuild a relationship. He may have reasons why he hurt me before but he's worth forgiving."

I smiled at her.

"I love you too, Christian Grey." That's the way she closed her answer.

Then, the Greys and Steeles went to me. They all smiled and Dad's arm was wrapped around my shoulder. "I am proud of you" That's all he said and I was contented.

Ana's mom was crying in Ray's arms and I am hoping Ana can forgive her the same way she did to me just now.

It took a few minutes for the judges to tally the votes but then, it was time.

The maidens stood up and the announcement began.

The host spoke, "Thank you so much for coming to this event. Once again, we express gratitude to the Trevelyan-Greys! Now let's get on to the list of winners. The second runner up is . . . Felicity Jenkins."

The tenth girl with red hair stood up and wore the sash and small crown. She really deserved it. I mean, she's the preacher's daughter.

"Our first runner up is . . . Miss Anastasia Rose Steele" We all screamed in joy as she won second place. She covered her mouth as she wore the sash and the medium sized crown.

"And the fairest maiden of Seattle is . . . Katherine Kavanagh!" We cheered for that especially Elliott. After she wore her sash and huge crown, she and Ana hugged each other so tight. I smiled at that sight. She finally has a friend and I hope from now, she gains respect.

"Have a fun night dancing with your date, people. Now, I need to find my husband . . . and son. Goodnight!" She walked out of everyone's sight and I waled towards Ana.

She pulled herself away from Kate's embrace and she ran to me, "Christian!"

"Congra-" I wasn't able to continue because she pressed her soft lips against mine and we just kissed in front of everyone, not minding our families watching and not minding the crying hard loser, Leila.

**What do you say? **

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Anjelie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for the reviews. To Jose fans, he is going to be here the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 12: HOW SHE FELT LOVED**

**APOV**

I can't believe three beautiful things just happened in one night, the night Carla made me go to. Now, I regret yelling at her. If I had known, this is what things will turn out; I would've bowed down and kissed her feet.

One, I won first runner up and even though I am not really in to beauty pageants, it's really nice to feel beautiful and smart.

Second, I earned a friend named Kate and she earned me respect. I was actually shocked the moment she answered my name. It made me realize that not all people who enter your life will hurt you. I am praying that after this, everyone will be nice at me.

Third and most of all, Christian and I are together now. No matter what he did to me, I still forgive because I trust him. He said everything he did was to protect me and there's nothing sweeter than that.

"You are still Seattle's Fairest Maiden to me, Catnip." I raised my brow at that. It's really nice to dance with him with a sweet music on the background. It's like prom and he is my first dance.

"Catnip?" My voice was playful.

"We're together now, right? I don't want the word Babe, Honey, Love or Sweetheart. They are too overrated. I want something really special for us." He turned me around and I giggled. This man is really sweet.

"Alright then; I love you Catnip." I said as I kissed his lips.

"I love you too, Catnip." He told me as we pulled away, grasping for air. I really like Christian. To feel his lips pressed against mine is the best feeling in the world. I love kissing him. Well, he's the only guy I kissed . . . apart from Jose.

I am trying so hard not to think about him. I hate the way he didn't show up. He just embarrassed me. What the hell happened to him? Why did he do this? I don't know what to do if Christian didn't take the initiative of being my escort. Seriously, when I will see Jose, I will interrogate him.

"It's not nice for a father to see his little girl making out with her bestfriend and now, boyfriend." Dad said out of the blue. He and Mom are dancing right next to us and I am feeling awkward. Wait, did I just call Carla, my 'Mom'?

"Come on, Ray! Ana and Christian need privacy." She spoke and that made me smile.

"Actually, my feet are hurt already." I told them.

"Okay, I will take you home." Dad said.

Mom argued, "Ray, I want to dance the whole night with you. This mansion is just a kilometer away from our house. Christian can walk her home." I raised my brow at that. Is that Carla? This is weird.

"Thank you so much, Ray . . . and Carla." Christian hugged both of them before we walked out of their sight, hand in hand.

"Leaving so soon?" It was Elliott. He was smirking at us as he is dancing with Kate. Whoa! They seem to really like each other. They are dancing like crazy now. Kate is a little younger but who cares? They look like an A-list couple.

"Yeah, Ana's feet are hurting. She needs to take a rest." Christian answered and Elliott and Kate still danced.

"It is really nice meeting you, Ana and I hope for a strong friendship to come." Kate told me and I smiled at her, "I hope so too, Fairest Maiden of Seattle."

She winked and said, "This night, I am Elliott's Fairest Maiden." They danced and Christian and I decided to go home. Oh, we know where this is going. Both of them are going to fall in love.

We walked down the street still wearing old fashioned outfits and I just laughed. This corset is making me feel bad but Christian's presence makes me forget all about it.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"It's just that I feel like we are people from a different era." He laughed at that too. Everyone is staring at us as if we are people with mental problems. He kissed my cheek and I kissed his lips. Well, we really did kiss a lot today.

"It's hard to believe that we are together now, Christian." I started the conversation.

"It's not unbelievable, Ana. We have always loved each other so it led us to happiness." He replied.

"You were acting not you at all. I really believed that it's just a mask."

"Why don't we just forget about all of that and just start moving on the next chapter of our lives?" He suggested and I kissed his lips again.

When we pulled away, we noticed that we are already in front of my house. "I guess this is the part where we have our goodbye kiss, Catnip."

He laughed and said, "You like kissing me, don't you?"

"Of course, I do." I said as we made out. Well, this is a really hot goodbye kiss. We just kissed like that for a few minutes and I pulled away.

"Goodnight" He kissed my forehead before I headed inside the house. My back pressed against the door and . . . this is really stupid. What was I doing?

I opened the door and quickly ran outside. "Christian!" I called out as he was walking a few meters away. He turned around and I ran to him. When I reached, our lips were locked together once more and I whispered in his ear, "Make love to me."

**~~~~~~~* CHRISTIAN'S DIARY *~~~~~~~**

I woke up as I felt feathery kisses all over my body. I tried to move but my body is so sore. Oh right, the activity we did last night was hard, passionate and satisfying. Even though it's satisfying, I still need more.

"Good Morning, Catnip." Christian greeted, kissing me all over the place. Gosh! I only want to feel him. Stupid blanket!

"I want to feel exposed!" I screamed as I threw the blanket down the ground. He laughed at my eagerness and at last, there are two naked bodies right here on the bed with no cover.

We kissed feverishly and I moaned when his mouth started sucking off my nipple.

"Ana, it's eleven in the morning and I am getting worried and AAAAAAAHHHHH!" We all yelled as Carla entered the room. She covered her eyes as she picked up the blanket and handed it to us. Stupid Ana! This is the grossest thing that ever happened to you.

"Get yourself ready for lunch." She whispered before going out of my room.

Christian and I stared at each other with horrified expressions and he tossed me one of my shirts and shorts. I wore it and kissed him before following Carla's footsteps.

I went downstairs and Mom was standing right at the counter. She looked at me awkwardly and spoke, "Don't miss your lunch, Ana."

"Aren't you mad at me at all?"

She shook her head and spoke, "You and Christian just love each other that much." I nodded my head and folded my arms. I believe I am beet red right now. This is really embarrassing. She just saw her own daughter being hearted by her true love.

She shook her head and smiled, "Ana, I am just going to watch TV. I prepared lunch for you and Christian so call him now and eat." I smiled at that and she made her way to the sofa.

I know this is insane but I am starting to think that Carla isn't bad at all.

**So, yeah. I am not doing lemons.**

**Please review and thanks!**

**~Anjelie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews last chapter. I apologize for the document malfunction. It was my entire fault.**

**CHAPTER 13: HOW SHE HURT JOSE**

**APOV**

This is the last day of school and also the day everyone knew about Christian and me. We held hands as we walked down the hallway and he picked me up every single end of my classes.

We were laughing about how Leila isn't showing up. I bet she is still tearfully locked up in her room because of not winning the pageant. Her answer was pretty restricted and I cannot believe she's not ashamed of that.

As for me and Christian, we did it like every single night but we are using protection. I don't want to be pregnant at fifteen and I am sure he doesn't want to be a father. If we're going to have a baby this early, we are certain to give it up for adoption.

Mom and I were different now. I am earning respect from people and she's earning mine. I expected her to tell Ray what she saw in my room. I am trying so hard not to think about that. It's just too embarrassing. Believe me; Christian cannot even look at her in the eye. When Ray finds out, he would not hesitate to shoot Christian. I don't want to be a widow.

Well, this is insane. We're not even married and I said the word, 'widow'.

"Where are you going to be this summer?" He asked me as I was placing my stuffs in my locker room. I got to take a new photo of me and Christian. I really don't like it when I open it and I don't see our faces.

"Well, Catnip, I am going to find a summer job. I can spend my days in a fast food chain. It will be really fun and I will earn money." I told him and he nodded his head.

"That's great! We're doing the exact opposite really. I am just staying in the house. I will probably help Mom and Dad in a way I can." He spoke and I closed the locker door.

"So you're going to be an overly sexy houseboy?" I teased and he giggled.

"Come on, Catnip. I got to walk you home." We held hands as we went outside of the school. I am glad nobody's feeling bad that me and him are together now. I believe they saw it coming. We have always been close and there's no doubt that Ana and Christian are very much in love.

When we reached the parking lot, everyone's attention was caught when a fabulous motorcycle paved the way for its grand entrance. Girls were like screaming. The motorcycle looks really expensive and please don't tell me that this is the person I wanted to see the least.

When it parked, he took off the helmet and I groaned. It is the man who is supposed to be my escort but he went missing. Okay, I see him now and let the interrogation begin.

"Christian, I need to talk to him."

"Uh . . . okay." Christian hesitated and I disconnect our hands.

I walked in fast motion to Jose and when I reached, "Hey!" My voice was pissed and angry. How can this man let me down? When I had problems at home, he was there for me. When I had a dilemma with Christian, he was there. When I would be soaked in rain, he would save me. Now, he didn't show up at the ball and let people laugh at me?

"Ana" He sounded fearful and apologetic. I was taken aback the moment I saw his face full of bruises. Wait, he had gone to another fight?!

"What happened to your face? Did you just have another fight?" How pathetic he is! Doesn't he grow up? Doesn't he have to take care of his parent's reputation at all?

"My face answers the question why I wasn't there at the ball." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Ana, I am very sorry for what I did. I tried so hard to get out of the prison cell but I just can't. I really feel sorry, Ana. You deserved to have an escort."

I sighed and spoke, "You know I have issues about people hurting me."

"Can you just be open-minded for now, Ana? Please understand me." He practically begged.

"You know, it was going to be a very big day but why did you decide to fight? You're too much of a war freak, Jose and didn't you ever care about your parents at all? Do you think they like to hear the headlines, 'Mayor's son in jail again'?" I bombarded words at him. How can he ruin that day?

"Ana, it wasn't my choice. There's a drug lord named Jack Hyde and he assumed I stole his marijuana." WHAT THE HELL?!

"Marijuana? Jose, are you that desperate? You mean the whole time I was with you, I was with a drug addict?" I can't believe this.

"I was never engaged in drugs, Ana. I stayed in his apartment last week because the cottage I stayed in had a problem with the electrical circuit. Believe me, I don't do drugs." He told me and I sighed in relief. He continued, "As for my parents, let them rot. They see me as a future politician and not as a son, okay? How can I be a photographer if I stay in pressure with them?"

For the first time, I lost words.

He continued on, "So we're friends now? Can I continue with the courtship? The drug lord was sent to prison and we can't be harmed. Come on, Ana. Hop in. Let's go to the lake. . . Let's watch the sunset again."

"Courtship?" My voice was too low.

"Didn't I tell you, Ana? I love you so much ever since we were just little kids. That never stopped, Ana and I want to be with you. I will do whatever it takes." He took my hand and placed it on his heart.

"Do you feel that? It's what you do to me." His heart was beating fast and when I was about to take my hand away, I screamed as Christian punched him.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" My Catnip was scary. He looked as if he can kill Jose.

Jose replied by punching him. I was begging for them to stop. He just kept punching Christian and that's it!

I slapped Jose and his expression was shocked.

"You have no right to hurt my boyfriend." With that, Christian stood up and we walked away with his arms wrapped around my waist. I glanced at Jose once and he just stood there . . . frozen in tears.

**What do you say?**

**Thank you for reading and please tell me.**

**~Anjelie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for the support. I got to say. I am planning to write a sequel after this.**

**CHAPTER 14: HOW SHE MET ELENA**

**APOV**

I experienced one month of pure bliss with Christian. Things got perfect. We just got along like skin and bone. Whenever we fight, he would always be the one to solve things. You could say that he is spoiling me and I love it. He's the perfect boyfriend on earth. I love how he loves me. It's something I never experienced before. His family and mine would tease us 'catnip' as they know that that's the name we call each other.

Then, my lovelife and social issues are pretty much the same. Everyone respected me and forgot that I was called the 'whore's daughter'. It had something to do with Kate's answer and I got to admit, Mom really changed. She participated in charity events and she's friends with everybody. I don't know how that happened but I love that.

As for me and Kate, we got really close. I paved the way for Elliott and her to have a relationship. I ask Elliott where he is and when Kate asks me where I am, I reply Elliott's answer to me. That way, they always meet up. I love how I do that. I just matched two very different people.

Elliott's happy go lucky nature plus Kate's seriousness equals love.

Then, I don't want to say this but I think of Jose often. After what happened, we never spoke to each other. I heard he went to Oklahoma for summer and he's with his family. I love that he is spending time with them. I pray each night that he would change. I don't know why but the image of him being in tears haunts me.

My thinking was interrupted when I heard my phone rang.

It's Christian. He's in Australia for his summer vacation but I believe he'll come earlier for me.

"Catnip" I said with a loving voice.

"Well, Catnip. How're you doing there?" He asked with his sexy voice.

"I am doing really well. I am just chilling inside my house and sometimes, I go to Kate's. She misses Elliott so bad." I told him.

"I miss you, Baby. I want to go back there now and make love to you the whole night. I am sick of seeing kangaroos." He answered and I giggled. He and I are sexually active but no worries, we are using protection. Knowing that we are only fifteen years old, we are being careful.

"Well, just spend time with your family and then when you get here, I'll keep you awake the whole night." I know he's turned on of what I said. I raised my brow and checked on the time. Gosh, it's already nine in the morning.

"Baby, please. You want to make me talk dirty." He teased.

I sighed and spoke, "Christian, I am sorry but I promised my Mom to help her with the charity event. You know, she hangs out with the social workers."

He didn't let out a sigh of disappointment but said, "Hang out with her, Catnip. I love you, I'll call you later."

"I love you"

"I love you too" He spoke and I pushed the 'end' button. I sighed dreamily. How did I get so lucky to have someone like Christian?

I prepared myself and went out for a walk. I am going to the Mayor's mansion again for the SAY-Charity Event. SAY stands for Seattle Abused Youth and I am more than willing to help them. My Mom loves helping events like this. She once told me that her ex-husband hosted one and she fell in love with the word, 'service'.

Being in the Mayor's mansion makes me nervous. Gossip says that Mayor Rodriguez and Jose got into another fight causing the Mayor not to go to Oklahoma. I feel really bad for their family. I think they should not push Jose into politics but then again, it's not any of my business.

When I arrived, I saw a lot of teenagers around the house and they were playing the game, 'trip to Jerusalem'. I spotted Mom cheering up for them so I ran to her. I touched her back.

"Ana? I am glad you came!" She said as soon as she turned around.

"A promise is a promise" I told her.

"Enjoy, Honey" She encouraged and so I did. I love how the teenagers looked like children. I mean, they have to experience being a child sometimes after all the things they've been through. Mom and I were enjoying the games. We cheered for each of them and it's just so funny. I never thought I'd enjoy this.

After that, Mayor Rodriguez told everyone to be seated and me and my Mom sat in the front row. Mayor said, "Well, that was fun! The games are always the most fun of them all. You know that, right? Anyway, it's time for the sponsor of this event to give her talk. She is one of Seattle's finest women and she is a successful businesswoman. Ladies and Gentleman, let's all welcome the honorable, Elena Lincoln!"

Then, a very hot blonde in her early thirty's walked up the podium and I was envious of her beauty. Look at her, she's very sexy and gorgeous and my gosh! She sponsors charity events like this! Talk about perfection.

She started her speech and her voice is like a sexy cat. "Good morning, everyone! I am very thankful that you came here today and I am thankful for the Mayor for hosting events like this.

"Children are the angels of God and the ones in the adolescent period are also considered that. Each teenager should be given the chance for a normal life and not to know the dark ones. I really hate it when people would hurt them physically, emotionally, mentally and most of all, sexually."

She talked about how a teenager should be loved and how you can move on after all the trials.

She asked one question, "Who among you here likes doing social work?" All of us raised our hands but she said, "You, Blue eyed girl. Can you please stand up and tell me why?"

My eyes widened but my Mom gave me the confidence to stand up. I stood right next to this Goddess and she asked, "What's your name, Dear?"

"Anastasia Steele" I answered. Wait, why does she have that face? Why is she looking at me like that? She rolled her eyes and faked a smile. What is wrong with her?

"So . . . Anastasia, why do you like social work?" I gave her my answer, not minding her creepy stare at me. Why is she doing that? Seriously, it's bugging me.

When the whole speech was over, we gave food to the youth but I got goosebumps as I catch Elena staring at me . . . multiple times.

**What can you say Guys?**

**How is it?**

**Thanks!**

**~Anjelie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys for the awesome reviews and I am glad you love my story.**

**CHAPTER 15: HOW HE SAW HIS WORLD FALL APART**

**CPOV**

_July 13, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Me and my family are enjoying our time here in Sydney, Australia. We went to the famous opera house and I got to admit, it's amazing. I want to learn that song they played. It's so pleasant to the ears. Mom was crying and Dad soothed her. Mia was obviously bored as she opened the magazine Mom bought for her. Elliott, on the other hand fell asleep and I laughed at that. How could a guy like him like this thing? _

_We spent days watching kangaroos and I am totally sick of it. I hate how they hop and I don't even know why. I just miss my Catnip. I just spent a week of not seeing her. My family will come home on August and I do not like that. I will come home after two days, I think._

_Just thinking of Ana makes me want to take a plane and go straight back to Seattle. I just want us to be hanging out again. I want to be inside her once more. Ugh! Just a few days, Christian and you'll be back in Seattle. _

_I just can't wait to see my Catnip once more._

_Christian Grey_

"Hey Bro!" Elliott sat right next to me in this couch and I smiled at him. I closed my diary and put it inside the drawer. One thing I like about my family is that they know I am keeping a journal but they don't attempt on reading it.

"Elliott, what's up?" I asked.

"Missing Kate" He answered straightforwardly and I smiled at that. After meeting Seattle's Fairest Maiden, Elliott was never like before. He used to be the type of love them and leave them but everything changed when he met Blondie. She and him had this connection that no one can understand. I am glad they're happy.

"I am missing Ana." I answered and he laughed.

"How could you not miss your Catnip? Maybe I should start calling Kate, Catnip?" I frowned at that. Why is everybody making fun of that word? Hey, that word is special to me! Without that, I wouldn't be able to meet her.

"Elliott, you better stick with the word Babe." He laughed and I still frowned. I don't like people making fun of me and Ana. Then, my annoying sister enters the scene. She almost gave everybody a heart attack as she introduced her boyfriend, Daniel. I mean . . . what?!

"Hey Christian, can I use your phone? I need to call Danny." I frowned at that. How does she expect me to let her borrow my phone knowing that I don't like the guy that she's seeing? He may be the preacher's son but doesn't mean his a good man.

"Whatever Mia, you're just fourteen! I don't want you to get pregnant that early." She frowned at what I said and just grabbed Elliott's phone from his hand.

"Hey! What gives?!" Mia didn't mind Elliott's potential on being angry. She looked at the screen and gasped. Okay, what's going on? This isn't like her. She'll only react if there is a juicy gossip.

Mia read, "Message from Babe parenthesis Katherine Kavanagh, it says; Elliott, Baby! I am totally freaking out right now. My geeky brother, Ethan is seeing Leila Williams. I mean, shit! She's a year older than her! What the fuck did my brother see in that whore? Can you understand the logic?! Fucking hell!"

All three of us were shocked at what the message said. Seriously, what is that smart kid doing with that piece of garbage? Isn't he smart enough to see the true colors of that woman? I seem to understand why Mia is dating Danny but Ethan and Leila?! Oh please, fuck me! Tell me all of these are not true.

Mia called her boyfriend, making Elliott furious. He really wants to comfort Kate right now but our annoying sister just won't let him. Mia can be annoying but she is loveable. I mean, she's the only reason why I spoke a word. I try so hard not to think of that. I don't want to ever think of crackwhore Ella anymore. I have Ana with me and she's my world.

I checked on my phone and there is a text message. . . . This is totally weird.

_From: Unknown Number_

_Flowers can't be seen in Winter . . ._

_In Summer, you get to notice the flower . . ._

_In spring, oh what beautiful a flower can be . . ._

_Then, flowers define autumn as DEADLY_

_Your Catnip will die_

I stood up with my ranging eyes. Mia and Elliott looked at me in curiosity. I dialed Ana's number and prayed she would pick up but after a few tries, the woman's voice said, 'it can't be reached'.

What the hell is going on?!

"Christian, are you okay?" Mia asked as she put down the phone. I shook my head repetitively and both of them are getting worried. I was pacing back and forth and no matter how many times they try to comfort me, I shook my head away. No, this isn't right.

My phone rang ten minutes later and I eagerly snapped, "Grey"

"Christian, this is Ray. I am sorry to cut off your family vacation but . . . Ana has been shot." With that, I dropped my phone and sobbed. I felt Mia and Elliott sooth me but none of those words can make me feel good.

My world . . . has been shot.

"Ana!" I sobbed her name. Please don't be gone…

**What do you think? Please review. Should I let her die?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Anjelie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much everyone for the amazing reviews and now, let's get in to the point of view of the suspect.**

**CHAPTER 16: HOW ELENA RUINED EVERYTHING**

**EPOV**

Christian Grey is the man of my dreams. You may think that I am a sick person but when Grace introduced me to him, I knew right then and there that he is the one for me. My husband hurts me and to be honest, my love for him faded because of Christian.

I am thirty two years old and he is fifteen. Age will never matter when it comes to laugh. I got to laugh each time he says, "I am in love with Ana since the first time I saw her." That is bullshit. That little man doesn't know what love is. He is just infatuated with the whore's daughter and when he'll be matured, he will learn to love me.

I just returned from a business trip and I am not surprised that he is not here. Grace always loved travelling. I've been to Australia before and it's great there. I am sure Christian will enjoy the kangaroos.

That day of the SAY-Charity Work changed everything. I picked up the girl from the crowd and I must say that she looks exquisite. At such a young age, she's too beautiful. When she told me her name, I just want to grab the spoon placed on the table right behind me and kill her creatively with it.

I hate her with every fiber of my being. One social worker saw how I was staring at her the entire time and I got extremely wrathful when she said, "I see that you like Ana's beauty. That beauty got her boyfriend." She told me the name of the boyfriend and I just excused myself from everyone.

I immediately went home that night and threw everything I saw. I just went wild and I lost myself. I was gone for one month and then what happened is that the man I love was with someone else?!

Does she have a beauty like mine?

Does she have this body like mine?

Can she pleasure him like I do?

No one can ever love Christian the same way I love him. I will trade my own husband for him and I will do whatever it takes for him to love me. I offered him the BDSM lifestyle because I know over time; he will be passionately in love with me. What happened is I had to threaten him to hurt Ana so he'd agree and he is still with her!

What is going on in this world?!

That night, I got drunk and a few days later, hardness just consumed my heart. I hate the thought of Christian with anyone else. I am the one for him and he is the one for me. Ana is just someone who he has a kiddie crush on.

"_Jake, I want you to shoot this fifteen year old girl named Anastasia Steele."_ He planned well on it. I don't know how he did it but I just had the news that Ana is in coma. I laughed at that. She deserves to be in ICU. She's a devil. She is taking away my happiness.

Afterwards, I made sure that Christian won't have a witness. I know he'll be going mad and he'll scream all of my secrets. I killed Jake and burned him into ashes. I raised my brow at that. Christian is at an impasse. No one will believe on what he's going to say.

I walked to the hospital and I tried really hard not to feel like the happiest woman in the world. I have to mourn and I have to be sad about Ana being in a critical condition. Really, I think she should just die but if she won't make it, Christian won't have any other reasons to make love to me.

Right at the hospital door was an angry Christian. Oh, this is sexy. I smirked at him as he walked his way to me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the corner. Hey, I love the way he touches me. It is so electrifying.

"What the fuck, Elena?! What the fuck?!" He was yelling at me and I winced a little. His piercing gray eyes are so mad that I just want to punish him at this moment.

"Christian, get a hold of yourself. Why don't you let me come in and visit your girlfriend?" I told him and his hands formed fists.

"Elena, you did this. I know it! Oh my! Are you a real psychopath? Elena, what the hell is wrong with you?! You shot a fifteen year old girl! What the fuck?!" He shut words at me and I just rolled my eyes. Oh dear, boys are so emotional.

"Christian, snap out of it! It's just Ana!"

"Just Ana?! Just Ana?! You are taking away my life here!" He battled and I looked at my nails. Why does he have to talk like that?! Seriously, it's hurting.

I pushed him and proceeded to the hospital as fast as I could. I don't want him to stop me. I want to my masterpiece. I want to see how Ana looks like. I bet Christian would think she's a sleeping beauty but she's not even near the level of my splendor.

I went to the hospital room and I saw everyone grieving around her as if someone just died. Oh, I like this sight! There was the Grey Family with the chief police and his whore of a wife. Seattle's Fairest Maiden is there with her brother. Wait? Leila Williams is here? I thought she's Ana's bully. Why is she here especially in the arms of that blonde boy. They don't look good together.

"Oh Elena!" My bestfriend, Grace sobbed and pulled me in for an embrace. I soothed her back and whispered, "hush". Oh, Grace. One day you will want me to be with your son and forget about this weak girl.

"Mom, you are touching a hypocrite!" Christian yelled and I immediately turned around to see him angry. I mouthed, "What?" at him. What is he doing?

Christian continued, "Mom, this woman was the reason why Ana is here! Mom, she ruins my life! I was her sex slave. I did it for Ana! Mom, Elena Lincoln is not who you think she is. She's a paedophile, Mom. She's a psychopath!" I braced myself for Grace's reaction. She walked towards Christian and BAM! I smirked at that. She slapped his cheek . . . hard.

"Have you gone mad, Christian? Me and Elena have known each other since high school. What the hell are you trying to say?! Christian, whatever your saying is not true. Stop this!"

"Mom, you need to believe me!"

"Have you gone mad, Christian? Please don't lose your mind! Ana is still alive." I hated that last sentence.

Carrick held Grace and told Christian, "Maybe it is best if we leave Christian here alone."

What the hell, Carrick?! You're going to give him a quality time?! They went out of the hospital room and I got to hide my frown. I stared at Christian before Grace managed to drag me out of the room.

Love is a battle. This isn't over for me and Ana. May the best girl win.

**I just created a monster…. **

**Thanks Guys! Please please review!**

**~Anjelie**


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to thank everyone for the solid support.**

**CHAPTER 17: HOW HE WON'T GIVE UP**

**CPOV**

_July 26, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_It had been days since Ana was shot. I cannot believe Elena can do this to a fragile fifteen year old. How can she hurt my Catnip? Seriously, Elena is desperate and she needs to stay at a mental asylum. A girl like her does not deserve to live. She doesn't warrant the title of the most charitable woman for young teens. She is such a hypocrite!_

_I tried everything I can just to justify what happened to Ana. Elena should pay for this but what happened? My mother slapped me and everyone around me thinks I am going crazy. How could they think I've gone mad? Did they really think that someone like me can lie like that?_

_Elena and Mom had been bestfriends since high school. They shared their dreams and what kind of man they wanted to marry. Mom's mistake is that she thinks she knows Elena so well. She doesn't know the other side of her. She is a child molester and she's every parent's nightmare. _

_After all that's happened, even though it hurt me so much; I will never give up on Ana. I tried to leave her once and it didn't work that way. It was so difficult. I can't ever be without her. What I need to do is find proof that she is not what everyone thinks._

_What could that evidence be?_

_Christian Grey_

I sighed as I put my diary back to the drawer. Everyone's away so I'm the only one who is watching over Ana. I don't want to spend summer like this. I just want her and me enjoying our time in the beach with no life threatening people.

Ray is on duty. Carla and Grace are supporting Mia in Seattle Fashion Show. That little girl is going to model for the designs of Pepper Wingman. Then, Elliott and Kate are on a date which makes me insanely jealous. Me and Ana should have done what they are doing right now.

What happened next is a sudden whimper. I looked at her and my Catnip was stirring like a baby. I quickly came closer to her and held her hand. Please wake up, Ana. Please wake up. I don't want to see you unconscious again.

Then, her eyes opened so slowly and I gasped in happiness. She looked at me and her lips formed a smile.

"Christian, what am I doing here?" Her voice was very low and weak.

"You got shot, Catnip. I am so sorry. This is all my fault." I apologized with all my heart and she looked confused.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked. She tried to sit up but she winced.

"Ana, please just lie down. Your abdomen is not fully cured. Please just relax and talk to me. You don't need to sit down." She nodded and then prompted, "Christian, tell me. Why are you apologizing?"

Should I tell her or not? I shook my head and answered, "It's a very lengthy story."

She shook her head and pouted her lips, "Christian, please just tell me. You're making me stressed here. I thought you said I should relax. You're not making me feel relaxed, Christian." Well, she has a point.

I took a deep breath and spoke, "The thing that made me hurt you Ana was Elena Lincoln. I agreed to be her sex slave in exchange of your safety." Her reaction was something I wasn't prepared for. Her eyes watered and she covered her mouth. She was shocked after what I said. Tears flowed down her face and I wiped them off.

"You did that?" Her voice was in pain.

"Didn't I tell you? Everything I did, I did to protect you. I was preventing something like this. She knew that we are together now and look at what she did. She shot you, Ana. I am sorry I don't want any of this to happen." Her reaction was numb. She's as pale as ever and it looks like she is going to be sick.

"I tried to tell them, Ana but they won't listen. They even thought that I lost my mind. They trust Elena more than I do so this is shit!" She shook her head and started sobbing. When she did that, I held her hand and soothed it.

"Hush, Baby, Hush. I promise you, they will know the truth. I promise you that." I kissed her hand but she didn't stop crying. Oh, I hate to see her cry. More tears poured down her face and I wiped it.

"You're going to ignore me again? You're going to break up with me?" She asked in between sobs and I was taken aback. How can she think like this? My heart broke at that. How can she think I will easily leave her?

I held her face and spoke, "I will never leave you, Ana. Nothing can tear us apart." My voice was firm and full of honor. She must never doubt me.

Her eyes were shocked and she actually felt relieved. "You won't?"

"Of course not, Catnip. How can you think that way?!"

She sighed and wiped her tears. "You ignored me before because of her. It's not impossible that you will do it again." I shook my head at that.

"I was weak before Ana but right now, I am not. I will always be strong for you." I vowed to her and a moment of silence followed. Her eyes were half opened now and I am a little angry at myself for putting her through stress.

"I promise to you. I will get an evidence." I told her and she shook her head.

"Evidence later, sleep today." I laughed at that. She sounded like a little girl.

"Okay" I told her.

She shook her head and spoke, "Christian, sleep beside me." I couldn't say 'no' to that offer. She adjusted and I lied down right next to her. We wrapped our arms around each other and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you" I told her.

"I love you too"

After humming the song, 'It Might Be You' to her, she fell asleep. I kissed her forehead once more with the thought, "It's you I've been waiting for all of my life."

**I do not own FSOG and that song. **

**Thank you Guys.**

**What do you think?**

**Please review.**

**~Anjelie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much everyone for those amazing reviews.**

**CHAPTER 18: HOW THEY SPENT TIME TOGETHER**

**APOV**

There are no words to describe how I loathe Elena Lincoln. I knew it. I knew that there is something wrong with her the moment I saw her. Her eyes had meaning when I saw it the first time. Little did I know that she did all of those things to my Christian.

It hurt every time I thought of that. Sometimes, I don't think that I deserve him. How could I? He had been through a lot because of me. He punched Leila Williams and he even talked to Dad for me. Now, what did he do? He agreed on being Elena's sex slave because she threatened to kill me! I really don't deserve Christian.

This day, I am going out of the hospital. I really don't want to think of the commotions we are facing now. I just want to be with Christian today. I want to spend time with him. I sighed at that. This summer has been unforgettable. Unusual things happen. Elena shot me and Christian was her sex slave.

Stop that thought Ana! Yuck!

I was presentable to go out now. I had jeans and a simple t-shirt. My abdomen hurts a little but I can tolerate it. What I don't want to see is Elena Lincoln. Thank God! Me and Christian are going to be alone in his house tonight. I missed the way we made love but right now, he's going to have to be careful.

Afterwards, I heard the door open and I was a little startled when I saw Leila Williams. She smiled shyly at me and I waved 'hi' at her. Her hair was held up in a ponytail and she wore a yellow dress. She really looked happy. I am guessing she's happy with Ethan. I am glad for her. It's nice to see people in love.

"Come in" I told her and she did what I asked her to. She sat right next to me and looked at me with a compassionate look. Wait, Leila is compassionate?

"How are you?" She asked in a tender voice. Well, this is suprising.

"I am better now, Leila. Thanks for asking." I told her and she nodded at me. She took a deep breath before she started her apology.

"I've hurt you so much, Ana. I know I did. I judged you without even knowing you! I cannot believe I am such a horrible person! You didn't deserve what I did. You are actually this person who cares for a lot of people and you're lovable and decent. I was so stupid, Ana! I am really, really sorry." She was sincere and remorseful.

I smirked at her. "Why the sudden change, Leila?"

She smiled, "Ethan Kavanagh changed me, Ana. We met as I was jogging in the park that morning and we just fell in love. I saw the world the same way he did. I changed because of love, Ana. Ethan and I just don't have this summer love. It is true love."

I smiled and pull her in for a hug. People deserve second chances and here she is. She is in redemption and she changed because of love. "Its okay, Leila" I told her and we hugged even tighter.

That afternoon, Christian arrived. He kissed my lips before we went out of the hospital. "All of your needs are at the house already. Are you okay, Catnip?" He asked and I smiled at him.

We took the cab and I answered, "I am perfect, Christian. Really? All of my needs are there already?"

"Yup!" He smiled.

I giggled and said, "Why you little gray eyed man!" I pinched his cheek and he pouted. "I am not little anymore and you know it because of those nights we spent." He teased and I reddened. The cab driver can hear us and this is just embarrassing.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Where are your family?"

"Well, each of us has our own loves. Carrick and Grace are going on a date. Elliott is meeting Kate's parents and Mia is with Danny. I think they are going to clear things out. They have been fighting lately." I nodded at that. Mia's young so it's normal when she fights with him.

"They sound really busy" I stated and he shrugged. I asked him another question, "How did you convince my parents to let me stay in your house?"

"Well, they thought I got crazy so they pitied me. Ray was hard at first but your mother is so supportive. She talked to Ray and here we are. We are going to spend the night alone." I smiled at that. As much as I hate to admit it, I am starting to love my mother.

We arrived in front of the Trevelyan-Grey home and Christian led me inside. It was still the same. The house is still beautiful with artistic furniture. "We are going to sleep in my room tonight." He smirked and I know the meaning of that. I know that he is dying for sex and who was I to deny that?

Then, I curled up my lip when things started to get serious. "Ana, we got to come up with a plan. I plan on agreeing to be her sex slave again so we can record it. If you don't like that idea then we must come up with another-" I interrupted his seriousness with a French kiss.

He pulled away a few moments later and he spoke, "You don't like the plan, do you?"

I shook my head and kissed him again. "I should only be the one to sex you up"

"Okay" He smiled.

We spent the entire day just watching TV. I really don't want to hear the devil's name again. All I want is to spend the day with my boyfriend. We stole a few kisses from each other and there would be silence.

Five o'clock pm came and he started to play the piano. I raised my brow and recognized the song. I went to his room and grabbed my guitar. He brought it as he went to fetch my needs. I quickly went out and sat right next to him in the piano chair.

"Please play from the start" I pouted and he giggled.

He did what I said and we started to play in sync. He played the piano and I did the guitar and singing. I started with the chord G then C and D.

**It's you, it's you**

**I've been waiting for all of my life.**

The song 'It Might Be You' and ended. Then, Christian carried me to his bedroom. We all know what happened next.

**What do you think?!**

**Any theories about the future seven chapters left?**

**Thank you!**

**~Anjelie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for the support. Let's roll on the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 19: HOW SHE FIGHTS FOR HIM**

**APOV**

I tried so hard for Christian not to submit to Elena again. I am glad he didn't. I don't want another woman to touch him. I am his Catnip and I am the only girl who can make love to him. Elena raped him and I don't consider that as one of his experiences.

Christian and I held hands as we went downstairs. This weekend had been blissful. We made love countless times cautiously. Yes, we want to have children but it's going to happen in the future. We're going to have kids namely Teddy and Phoebe. Well, I can't see my future without him.

"You ready to go?" He asked me as he took my hand. I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. I can't get enough of him and you have to deal with that. We are going to my house and ask Ray about the progress of the case. We will talk to him no matter what.

"Let's go" I said and he smirked at me. He kissed my forehead and paused.

"What?" I asked.

"I just left something. I will be right back." He told me and I nodded at him. What thing could that be? It must be really important. I watched him run upstairs again and from where I stand, I can see Grace sitting down the grass and she was reading a book.

I sighed at that. How can she trust Elena more than Christian? Yes, I know that when she had heartaches in high school, Elena was there to comfort her. When she found out she can't bear children, Elena was there. She is her fucking bestfriend but I still don't understand the logic why she trusts that pedophile over her loving, innocent son.

Grace glanced at me and I waved at her. She smiled sincerely but quickly looked back at her book as I felt Christian presence. He touched my shoulder and said, "Let's go"

Since we are still fifteen and we still can't have our own cars, we took the cab. There was no inch between us. This weekend made us more intimate than ever. I missed him so much and a lot has happened. I know me and Christian can overcome this trial. If you hold on to love, everything will fall in the right place.

"What did you forget upstairs?" I asked him and he shook his head. Oh, this is new. He blushed. He . . . effing blushed! Whoa! Is this Christian?

"I am your catnip, you can tell me." I encouraged and he sighed.

"I left my diary, Ana." He answered and I paused for a little. Diary? Christian keeps a diary? I laughed and he covered his face.

"I know this is embarrassing. You don't have to laugh at my face." He giggled and I stopped laughing. Actually, this is kind of cute. I never imagined Christian having a diary. He's too manly for that. While me? I never kept records of my life because some memories are just too painful to write.

"It's not that funny, Christian. It's just unexpected." I stated and he uncovered his face. He smiled and asked, "Really? It's not gay?" I laughed even more at that. He never wanted to be gay. That's why he doesn't like Twilight.

"No, not gay . . . What do you write about? I know it's a personal question but can you just please give me hints?" I asked and he smiled.

"Catnip, I write about my feelings and what happens everyday." That answer is typical. That's the normal thing you do to diaries. Christian was never typical so I prompted, "Come on, tell me more"

He rolled his eyes with a grin on his lips and said, "I write most about you, Ana. There was no page in my diary that doesn't mention your name. You are in every single record that I write." I stared long at him after that. I smiled at myself. How did I get to be so lucky?

"Christian, why do you love me?" I asked.

"Because you're you" He answered and I kissed his lips and hugged me tight. Who would've thought that the town's whore's daughter can feel happiness like this? He's so out of my league but he still loves me. Miracles do happen.

We arrived in front of my house and we went inside, hand-in-hand. We met up the agonized Ray sitting on the couch with my mother frowning right next to him. I think they are in a sort of disagreement. Oh my! Are they going to break up again?! Please no!

"Ana, Christian take a seat" We did what he said and sat on the couch across him. This is weird. Why does Ray look so tense and Carla angry?

Ray took a deep breath before asking, "Christian, you told me Elena was the one who shot Ana."

"Yes Sir, she did." My catnip answered with a firm voice.

"You are lying, Christian. We found the gun and the fingerprints match Jake Dawson. He is murderer from North Carolina. Sources say he was here for a little while and disappeared. My guess is he went to North Carolina." He told us and I frowned at that. What the hell?!

"North Carolina?" Christian tensed at that.

"How could you lie about Elena Lincoln at that? She's an angel, Christian! She saves young people! How can you do that?!" Ray almost yelled at him and that's when my blood boiled.

I shouted at my father, "DAD! CHRISTIAN DIDN'T LIE TO YOU ABOUT ANYTHING! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Dad look terrified and Mom just looked down. I know Mom is on my side no matter what.

"That's it, Anastasia! You are forced to break up with him!" Ray shouted back at me and Carla stood up.

I fought, "Nobody can keep him from me, Dad! No one! I love him!"

Christian finally spoke, "Sir, I am being misjudged here-" Dad interrupted my boyfriend by yelling, "SHUT UP!"

I held Christian close to me, terrified at my Dad. Then, Mom slapped him. Dad froze and Mom looked at us. "Christian, Ana, go somewhere else. I'll take care of this narrow-minded, dickhead father of yours." We nodded at her and walked away from the house.

When we reached three blocks away, I kissed him and pulled him in for an embrace.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." I sobbed and he wiped away my tears.

"No Catnip, don't mind him." He told me.

When I was done sobbing, he declared, "I am going to North Carolina"

**Thanks to everyone and something BIG is going to happen.**

**PS I will have classes starting Wednesday so I will not update this often. I am a senior and a student leader so please understand.**

**~Anjelie**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry so much guys for this late update. Being a student is hard and being a student leader is harder but worthwhile. Thanks for understanding.**

**CHAPTER 20: HOW HE WENT TO NORTH CAROLINA**

**APOV**

Me and my Mom got really stronger. It's like nothing had happened before. I never thought I'd look at her like this. I used to think that she is a devil and a whore and I was all wrong. She's just the person who got confused and left but came back to make it up to us.

"Ana, please give this plate to the child over there." Mom told me and I nodded. The Rodriguez couple hosted another SAY-Charity Event and me and Mom were more than eager enough to be here.

She gave me the plate with mash potatoes and cupcakes on it. I went immediately to the little girl. Her name is Brittany and social workers recently found out that she has been sexually abused by her foster father. That thought kills me but I am also here to make her feel loved.

As I gave her the plate, another person did that the same time. I looked at the person and raised my brow. Wow! I never thought the bitch troll would care over sexually abused children. This woman is a hypocrite.

"I got first" I told her with some attitude. She nodded like an angel and Brittany took the plate. I said to the little kid, "I believe whoever did that to you will pay. The police will find him and justice will rule. People who sexually abused minors are demons and they should pay."

I smirked as I felt Elena's tension beside me. I know that she obviously knows that I was referring to her. God, I hate her! She molested my boyfriend and she's turning our lives to something fifteen year olds couldn't handle. But Christian and I will make a difference, we will handle this.

"Thank you, Ana." Brittany expressed and I smiled at her. At the corner of my eye, I saw Elena rolled hers. I know she's defeated.

I turned around to come back to Mom but I felt Elena's tight grip on my hand. Instead of being scared, I stared at her with a fiery expression. We just stared at each other like we are the greatest enemies.

"No one is going to believe you, Slut." She hissed and my blood just boiled.

"Let's just wait and see, Pedophile. You will rot in jail." I fought.

"Christian is mine, Ana." I laughed hysterically at that.

"Elena, you forgot! You forgot that women are like shoes. Men will get attracted because of their looks but they'll end up to who they're comfortable with. The question is; Did he even feel comfortable with you?" I told her.

"He is comfortable with me!" She raised her voice.

I took my hand away from her and smirked, "Count your days, Elena because you are going to jail." I walked back to my Mom, leaving that bitch troll breathless. This Jake guy might be the person Elena commanded to shoot me and if he is, Elena will find herself at an impasse. There is no way out.

"Hey Mom!" I told her and she looked at me with a concerned look.

"Did that pedophile hurt you?" She asked me and I shook my head. From all the persons I know, she's the one who firmly believes me and Christian. She just had this faith in me that no one can ever have.

"I know I am just fifteen but I think I know what career I got to choose." I started a conversation.

She looked at me with that desirous face and asked, "What is it, Honey? I really want to know."

I smiled and spoke, "I want to be a social worker or a kindergarten teacher. I realize I just love kids, Mom. I like uplifting them and making them feel important." She smiled big at that.

"I will support you no matter what." She told me and continued putting mash potatoes and cupcakes on the plate. I looked at her deeply. She looked so tender and motherly and what the hell am I doing?

Without my senses, I told her, "Mom, I love you"

She gasped and immediately pulled me in for an embrace. "Sweetie, I love you too." I hugged her back and it felt like the right moment.

**~~~~~*CHRISTIAN'SDIARY*~~~~~**

Tomorrow morning, Christian is going to leave for North Carolina and search for Jake. As much as I want to go, I can't. I need to figure things out too in case the whole plan with Christian will not work.

Me and Christian are in my room and Ray doesn't have the power to make him go away because Mom will get mad at him. Hell, Mom is becoming likeable and likeable.

I was clinging into Christian by resting my head on his shoulder and holding his hand while he was writing something on his diary. I did not dare to take a peak. He is my boyfriend but that doesn't mean I won't respect his privacy.

"Don't go" I just said out of the blue.

"Why?" He asked, still writing something on his diary.

"I just feel that that plan won't work out. What if Jake is not there?"

"Then, I will come back." He answered and I sighed. After that, he closed his black leathered diary and placed it inside my drawer.

He cupped my face with his hands and kissed my lips. When we pulled away, he whispered, "If this isn't going to work, we'll find another way. As long as we won't give up, justice will prevail."

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" We just spent the night without sex and I just held on to him as if he is going to be gone. I am being overdramatic. It's not like he us staying at NC forever. He'll come back immediately.

Then, we woke up and he packed his things. I couldn't even afford to look at him. It hurts me and I don't even know why. Mom drove us to the airport as she is the only person who knows that Christian will go to that state.

He kissed my lips and spoke, "I love you"

I shed a tear and whispered, "I love you too"

He wiped away my tear and kissed my forehead. Then, the last thing I saw is the sight of him walking away.

**What do you think? Please review. Please please.**

**~Anjelie**


	21. Chapter 21

**Things will never be like before after this chapter. Thank you for the reviews!**

**CHAPTER 21: HOW SHE HEARD THE TRAGIC NEWS**

**APOV**

An hour after Christian departed, I found myself walking home. Mom dropped me off the plaza because she needs to go somewhere else. It's no big deal because the plaza is near to our house. I just can't help to feel this way. I don't know why but there is something wrong. I just feel like something bad is going to happen.

All I can do is pray that nothing will and that Christian will be home safely.

"Ana! Ana!" I heard someone call out my name and I turned around. I frowned and just continued walking. It was Jose freaking Rodriguez. He was wearing that leather jacket again but the motorcycle is missing. Well, he still looks like a bad boy even without it.

"You returned from Oklahoma and you're still like that?!" I spat. Didn't he just spend time with his family? Didn't he change at all?

"Ana, please . . . are you starting a war?" His voice was patient.

"There is already a war, Jose." I battled and he still wasn't giving up. What the hell? This guy just ditched me at the ball because of the marijuana thing and he punched my boyfriend and he's coming back like nothing happened?

Then, he held both my shoulders and we faced each other. My expression was hard and his were apologetic. His soft voice spoke, "Ana, I am so sorry for everything but the truth is I can't go on without you."

"I have Christian, Jose." I told him.

"I know that, Ana and as much as it hurts, I just want to be your friend without the intention to tear you apart." He was sincere. I know that but Christian won't take this.

"Jose, please just let me go. I just want to be alone, okay?" I yelled and he was still patient. Where the hell did he get this?

"Look, Ana! I am sincere. Why do you think I would stay after hearing you tell, 'I love you, Christian'? Why do you think I would want to be friends with you after watching you fall for him? Ana, I want to be your friend. I love you enough . . . to let you go." He told me and I closed my eyes.

"Jose, you just have to stop your childhood crush on me and just let me be alone." I walked out and ignored him. I am willing to give up anything for Christian even if it means sacrificing my not so friendship with Jose. Honestly, this Mayor's rebellious son is a pain in the ass.

I tried not to listen as he said, "I'll be here when you need me, Ana." I pay no heed to him and just continued walking.

If I continue being friends with him, Christian will worry. He is not insecure but Jose might be doing what it takes and I don't want to feel stress. Gosh! I just want to feel like a normal fifteen year old with no pedophile murderers and jealous perfect.

When will life be perfect?

I arrived at my house and got surprised when Elliott, Kate, Ethan and Leila were there. Ray was serving them pizza. I groaned at that. Ray cannot even cook egg! I had to be the grown up all this time.

"Oh Hey Ana! We are here to visit you. You know, just chill and feel like we're twenty two." Leila told me and I smiled.

Kate asked her, "You're listening to Taylor Swift again?" Leila smiled and Kate was pissed. It was always this fun because Leila is a Swiftie and Kate is a Directioner. Normal fifteen year olds are fan girls and I am not. Am I different? Like the bad kind of different?

Ethan told me, "Too bad Christian went out of town. We could have had a triple date." My eyes went wide at that.

"You know he's out of town?"

"Yes, he told us he's going to Miami Beach to relax and have some alone time and Mom couldn't say no." I sighed in relief at what Elliott said. Grace is going to hate Christian and I once she finds out the truth.

"So what's going on? You looked really upset." Leila asked me as I took a seat right next to her.

"Well, one thing is that I miss Christian and second is that Jose is asking for forgiveness and I cannot give him that."

Kate rolled her eyes and said, "You should forgive Jose. You are acting so bitter."

"Kate, he has feelings for me and it's too awkward." I fought and she rolled her eyes once more.

"That's immature, Ana. Take it professionally and I am sure he knows his place." Ouch. The matter with Kate is that she's too frank and she doesn't lie to you.

"That's enough, Kate." Elliott warned her.

As we were eating pizza, Ray appeared with tears display on his face. He was red and he looked like a lost puppy. We immediately stood up and I asked, "Dad? What's wrong?"

He shook his head as Leila and Kate soothed his back.

"Chief Steele, tell us." Ethan practically begged.

He answered, "Carla called and she said . . . Christian's plane crashed."

.

.

.

.

.

Then I saw black.

**:( Is he really dead? Thank you.**

**~Anjelie**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you so much guys for the support and four more chapters left.**

**CHAPTER 22: HOW SHE BROKEDOWN**

**APOV**

I cried and cried. No, this isn't happening. He is not dead. He is not dead. He will never die. He will stay with me and we would get married. We will have Phoebe and Teddy and our grandkids. He is going to be a CEO and I am going to be a social worker. We will live in a house and . . . and . . . everything will be perfect.

Me, my family and his are in the same room. We were sobbing and praying that this is all just a dream. Why? Why is this happening? Why did he even go to North Carolina?

We were anxiously waiting for the call from the airport. Please God, please. Please let him live.

Then, everything changed after Grace answered her phone. She put it on loud speaker. "Hello? Please tell us. Please tell us that my Christian is alive and healthy. Please." She begged and I sobbed even more.

"I am sorry to inform you Ma'am but there were no living bodies found. We cannot even find your son's body." The manly voice answered and I cried out. No, no, no. Why is this happening? The pain is so sharp. It is excruciating. No, please. Please tell me he is going to be alive. Tell me he had it all wrong.

Grace found her composure and spoke, "I am so sorry for the Floridians. They must have lost a family."

"Florida? Ma'am, your son's flight was to North Carolina." He told her and Grace's eyes went huge as saucers. She unconsciously turned off her phone and yelled, "NORTH CAROLINA?! WHAT WILL HE DO THERE?"

"We don't know" Everyone apart from me answered. There was nothing inside me but guilt.

Grace gave her attention to me and she asked, "Oh, Ana please tell me. You must know why. My son will never keep a secret from you. Oh please Ana. Please."

I just stayed still. I was beaten.

She pleaded, "Please tell me, Sweetie. Please."

I took a deep breath before answering, "Grace, everything Christian did was to protect me. He was telling the truth. Your murderer bestfriend sexually abused him and asked a man to shoot me. That man lives in North Carolina and Christian was supposed to be there to find him and get him as a witness."

Then, the unthinkable happened. She slapped both my cheeks and Mom immediately hugged me and glared at her. I just cried. I did deserve this. It was my entire fault. If he chose another person to love, this wouldn't have happened to him.

"How dare you?! I treated you as my daughter! I was on full support in terms of your relationship and I did everything I could to help you! What did you give to me in return? You made Christian turn into a lovesick teenager and you tolerated his psychological problem! Elena is my lifelong friend. She is never going to be that person you talk about!" She was ready to attack me but thankfully, Carrick and Elliott are there to hold her.

"Grace, I-"

"Shut up!"

"I am so sorry, I-"

"I don't need your explanation!"

"Grace-"

"WHORE'S DAUGHTER!" I froze at what she said. Those two words are haunting me. Those words were gone since Christian and I got together. Out of all the people, Grace was the one who called me that and it hurts a lot.

With that, Mom stood up and slapped her on both cheeks and what did I do? I just ran away like a coward. I need time alone. I need to be alone. I really need space.

I ran and ran and let the wind take me wherever I go. I don't care which path because I just want to be alone. I hate this. I really hate this. I never wanted this to happen. We were very happy and very hopeful to find justice but the fucking plane crashed and . . . I just sobbed.

I run through the tears and the wind felt breezy. There was no reason to get tired. I needed to go far. Then, I found myself standing on Jose's lake and I was on my knees. I knelt down and screamed, "CHRISTIAN!"

I punched the ground many times and it even bled. I just cried. The wound is nothing compared to the hurt inside my heart. I just cried out loud.

"Why did you leave me huh? Why did you do that?! What happened to our plans? What happened to everything? Aren't we supposed to grow old together and have kids and grandkids?! CHRISTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I punched the ground even harder.

"Please come back, please Baby come back. Come back to me. Kiss my forehead again and make love to me. Tell me you love me and call me Catnip. Christian, please come to me. Please. Christian, Christian, Christian, I love you!" I cried so hard. I never felt alone my entire life.

That man loved me for who I was. He stayed with me even though I had the reputation of being the whore's daughter. He stood up for me in front of the bullies. He helped my Dad build a relationship with me. He even became a sex slave just for me and what happened? He was gone. He left. He is in heaven.

I laughed sarcastically at myself. I am pathetic. I am worthless. I am nothing. This is a nightmare. I hate everything. I pulled my hair and shouted, "CHRISTIAN!"

Then, I felt strong arms wrapped around and it was Jose. "Shhhh . . . Ana, let it out. Let it out, Ana. I am here." He rocked me and for once, I trusted him. I just cried for Christian in Jose's arm.

Christian, my Catnip is gone. Why did he go? Why did he leave me? Didn't he love me enough?

**Jose and Ana won't end up together. Christian will appear on the epilogue and the sequel. He is not going to die so stop the threats.**

** Please please please review! Thank you.**

**~Anjelie**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys! I haven't updated for like forever so I am going to show Christian in this chapter instead of the epilogue.**

**CHAPTER 23: HOW THEY BOTH GO ON**

**APOV**

"The arrangements are prepared for the funeral." The woman said and Grace's tears flowed silently. I tried to keep still and feel nothing. How can they have a funeral without a body? I know that Christian is dead but . . . I don't know.

"Thank you" My mother spoke for us. Then, Grace took their car and me and my Mom rode on our own. Ever since that fight with Grace, I haven't spoken to her. She's been a real mad woman. What the hell is going on with her? Why does she trust her more than her own son?

I guess there are some things in life that cannot be explained.

When we entered the car, I cried again. The thought of a funeral for Christian made my heart ache. Why do things have to be this way? I am just fifteen for God's sake and all of these are happening?! There are so many scars and wounds.

Mom started, "Sweetie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I wiped away my tears and sounded like I didn't cry. Of course, I failed at that.

"Does Jose have a chance on your heart?" She asked and my eyes went wide. Why would she ask a question like that? She knows I am only for Christian.

"Why did you ask that Mom? Of course, not!" I sounded disgusted. The way I think of myself with anyone but Christian Grey is somewhat wrong. I just don't see myself with anyone else especially with the troubled Jose Rodriguez.

Mom breathed and answered, "Sweetie, I don't want you to be with Jose. I know you are important to him but his name spells trouble so I don't like that. One, he has been in prison many times. Does a mother want her daughter to have a boy like that? Two, your Dad will have a heart attack. He hates Jose and we know that very well. Three and most of all, I only like Christian for you. He deserves every bit with you, Ana and you and him were supposed to have a happily ever after. I don't know why this happened."

I just stayed silent at that. Mom and Dad are having this fear of me being close to Jose that might lead to being more than friends. He looks at me that way but I don't feel the same. My heart screams Christian and no one else.

We arrived at our house and I ran immediately to my room. I found a moment of clarity as I wondered about the time Christian and I spent. We met at the herbal garden and just fell in love. It's such a shame for us to end this way.

I sighed and tried not to cry but then I realized, there is no reason of feigning happiness. No one is here to watch me apart from Christian who is watching from above. I know he doesn't like me being sad.

I opened my drawer to take out a tissue but I found something else. My breathing stopped at that. Then, I remembered something . . . The last night before he went to North Carolina; we spent time in my room. That's when I realized he forgot to pack this.

This is the key.

Everyone will believe us.

Justice will prevail.

I found Christian's Diary.

**CPOV**

I opened my eyes and the color white was making me blind. What the hell? Where am I? I tried to think so hard and realized I don't even have a name to call myself.

.

.

.

.

Who am I?

Then, I heard voices muttering outside of the door. I cannot recognize their voices. Hell, I cannot even recognize anything. "Dr. Petrova, you shouldn't be going inside. He hit his head pretty hard and I am sure he is suffering of amnesia. I am sure that his family is looking for him and we should turn him back." The deep voice lectured.

"Dr. Steinfield, I have been searching for my son for almost fifteen years. Believe it or not, I loved Ella and I tried to search for my son. Then, I found out he was adopted by a prominent family and what chances do I have? This is the only way." A smooth voice argued.

"He was your son with a pretty woman." Deep voice said.

"Be careful of your words, Steinfield. Ella was my other half. Fate tore us apart but she was never just my pretty woman."

They slammed the door open and there I met the short, fat guy and the tall middle aged man beside him with gray eyes. He smiled at me, almost having tears on his eyes.

"Who am I?" I immediately asked and the fat one pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. He looked somewhat guilty and I don't know why.

Then, the gray eyed man said, "I am Hector Petrova and you are my son, Matteo Petrova."

Matteo Petrova . . . I absorbed that name. I liked it but . . . it seemed wrong.

**Big, big twist. P.S. He is in North Carolina.**

**Thank you! Thank you! Please review.**

**~Anjelie**


	24. Chapter 24

"**Right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart and I your willing victim." I sang that song in front of the whole campus and I feel proud. Thank you so much Guys for the reviews last chapter. **

**CHAPTER 24: HOW ELENA GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED**

**EPOV**

Life is over. How could he be gone? How could we die? Isn't he supposed to leave the whore's daughter and be with me? My heart is in pain. No pain killer can handle this. It almost felt like I wanted to end my own life.

I was sobbing when the preacher called me. Today is Christian's funeral and what's even worse is that there is no body. All we have are these huge bouquets of flowers and his picture. I miss those gray eyes. I miss how they look at me.

"It's time for you to give your speech." The preacher declared to me. I wiped away my tears and held my head up high. The commentator introduced, "This woman is a very big supporter of abused children. She is the founder and sponsor of SAY-Charity Institution; a foundation for abused kids and teens. She is Mrs. Elena Lincoln."

It's supposed to be Mrs. Elena Grey. That's what I thought as I walk my way to the podium. Grace smiled at me and she had tears in her eyes. I am so happy that the whore's daughter is nowhere in sight. I smirked at that. This day is just for me and Christian.

"Death is easy. Life is harder. I am a woman whose works are known to be serving those who are not in good hands. Christian before is a little boy who was once abused and my heart aches for that. He has been with Grace since he was four and it was the best thing for him. We are gathered here today to recollect memories of him and give thanks that we knew him. Then-"

I paused as Leila Williams and Jose Rodriguez moved around the church and handed each and everyone a book. It was a black book and I didn't mind at that.

I continued, "Okay, let me speak. Christian Grey was a smart man. He is very loving and he cared for everyone around him and-" My speech was interrupted once more when I heard someone groaning in disgust. Fifty percent of the people left and that's it!

I exploded, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?!"

"Pedophile" The spat and I stood there, shocked. What did they just say?

Afterwards, I went down and grabbed the black covered book away from Leila's hands. My eyes were mortified. The text on the front cover said, 'CHRISTIAN'S DIARY'.

I opened the last page.

_September 21, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what happened to my life. I thought this was what's going to be. I met the girl of my dreams, we became bestfriends and I was supposed to ask her to be my girl. After that, we would graduate and I'll be a businessman and she is going to be whatever she wants to be. We're going to have kids and grow old. I never thought that this would be complicated. _

_Tomorrow I will go to North Carolina and find Jake. I want to show the world how Elena hurt me. It hurt everytime she hit me with a belt or whip. It hit me when she abused me sexually and it even hurt the most when she tried to kill my Catnip. I love Ana and hurting her means hurting me. _

_Elena will never understand that because she doesn't know the meaning of love. She says she loves me but why can't she let me go? Why can't she let me be with the one I love? She is a psychotic woman who wanted me to beat the shit out of me. _

_I am going North Carolina to protect my Ana. _

_Everything I did, I did to protect her._

_Christian Grey_

My eyes were angry and desperate at the same time. My eyes were red as I spotted that fucking whore's daughter right at the end of the church. I marched my way to her wrathfully. Why did she do this? Why did she publish his diary? Does she have to put me through it?!

"Why you whore's daughter" I raised my hand to slap her but what I found is that my face being slapped. I was shocked. It was no other than Grace Trevelyan-Grey.

She was breathing heavily and her anger rose. "I trusted you! I even thought my son was lying! I loved you Elena! You were my bestfriend. I held on to you each and every minute of my life. What did you do to me, huh? What did you do? Because of you my son is gone."

I didn't know what to say. For the first time, I was afraid. I walked backwards but then I felt cold hard round metals around my wrists. "You are under arrest, Elena." Chief Steele said and all I wanted to be is dead.

**APOV**

"I am so sorry for everything, Ana. I should have believed in you! I should have believed in Christian." Grace was very tearful. I didn't say anything. I just pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. "It's okay" I whispered.

When I pulled away, Leila was wrapped around Ethan's arms and Jose was smiling at me. "Thank you" I told both of them. They were so brave to give away the copies of his diary. Jose hugged me and I breathed.

I pulled myself out from his hug and just smiled half heartedly at everyone. For once, justice went forth and Christian up there is happy that this happened.

I walked home alone with Christian's diary held close to my chest.

**This chapter is inspired by Cruel Intentions. That scene where Sarah Michelle Gellar was embarrassed. Thank you so much Guys! Thank you! Please review.**

**~Anjelie**


	25. Epilogue

**I would like to thank everyone for the huge amount of support and for sticking up to the very end. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**EPILOGUE: HOW SHE WAS AFTER SIX YEARS**

Six years. Six years had come to pass and things were different.

After high school, I pursued on being a social worker. I realized that it is my passion. I love being a social worker. I love every single bit. It is my passion to serve others and I am destined to uplift them. I am a savior of victims of physical and emotional abuse.

Mom and I are the best of friends. Since Elena rotted in jail, Mom was the new president of the SAY-Charity Institution. She loved it as much as I did so we hang out often. She and Dad got really in love and I just smiled at that. I am happy that they are happy.

Kate and Elliott got married three years ago and they have three children. Their eldest was Christian and the twins were Ana Christina and Kathy Elle. They are a happy family. Mia on the other hand is studying fashion and she's single while Ethan and Leila planned on getting married.

People moved on . . . except for two. Jose was still the rebellious child. He is a successful photographer now and that disappointed his parents. His feelings never changed, he still wanted to be with me no matter how many times I declined.

I didn't move on. It had always been Christian even up to now. I cannot sleep without reading his diary and I don't care what people say. I love him and that's all I know. Someday we are going to meet again. The setting would be in heaven and everything is going to perfect. That day will come. I am counting on it.

I was waiting for my boss, Renel Watson to enter in the account of telling me the location of where I am going to serve and when she did, she gave me the announcement that changed my life forever.

.

.

.

.

"Ana, you're journey awaits you in North Carolina."

**Thanks everyone once again. I am working on the sequel, "Christian's Memory". Wait for it. Thank you. Thank you.**


End file.
